The Circus
by NAB
Summary: An Eternal Joining Sequel featuring Laverne and Shirley, Kate and Allie, and Cybill and Maryann from 'Cybill'. They go on an adventure of a lifetime with Rose, Donna and Martha from Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**Laverne and Shirley belongs to Garry K Marshall and Paramount Television, Kate and Allie belongs to Sherry Coben, Cybill belongs to Jay Daniel and probably Cybill Shepherd herself. The Robin Hood characters is from the Richard Carpenter 'Robin of Sherwood' and not from the latest BBC version. Xena was created by Rob Tapert, Buffy, of course, was created by Joss Whedon, The Charmed characters comes from the imagination of Constance M Burge, Chris Carter created Dana Scully and Monica Reyes (The X Files), Thomas Harris (Clarice Starling) and Barbara Machin created the characters of Mel Silver and Frankie Wharton. Briefly, Rose, Donna and Martha are mentioned. They are an alternative version of Rose Tyler, Donna Noble and Martha Jones. I had created a whole series of stories which suggested a different ending for Journey's End. The concept therefore belongs to Russell T Davies and BBC Wales. The idea of Rose, Donna and Martha being the Last of the Time Lords is mine. I tried to do the characters justice, but bear in mind that I'm not a comedy writer and I've had to make one or two character adjustments to make this work. This is a sequel to The Eternal Joining - The Directors Cut and you do need to read that to understand a lot of what is going on. **

**THE DAUGHTERS OF HERNE**

**THE CIRCUS**

**Milwaukee 1960**

**The Circus had come to Milwaukee. The so called Greatest Show on Earth had paraded down Main Street in a pageant of spectacle and colour that gladdened the hearts of young and old alike. Lenny Kosonowski and Andrew Squiggman, Lenny and Squiggy to their friends, watched with child like awe as the parade passed by. They watched the jugglers do their stuff and wondered how they did it with so many balls. They watched the acrobats, most of them gorgeous young women, performing minor stunts on their moving trapezes. They laughed at the clowns as they played practical jokes on certain spectators that was lining the route, especially when they snatched a wig off one persons head and raced down the street laughing. The man ran down the road after them in a rage and became involved in a mock fight.**

"**A member of the troupe," Lenny suggested.**

"**Really?"**

"**Has to be," Lenny said. **

**Squiggy shrugged and then continued to watch the mock fight as it continued down the street. Then finally the Big Boss of the Circus himself arrived. He was riding on top of a Gipsy caravan resplendent in ringmaster outfit. Next to him was a beautiful, almost angelic woman with free blonde curly hair, she was dressed as a gipsy, but the dress she wore revealed her form. This caused Lenny to the palm of his hand to his mouth and Squiggy to make kissy faces. Right in front of them, the woman seemed to convulse in a fit. The Ringmaster stopped the caravan out of concern. The woman then straightened herself up and stood up to face the audience.**

"**Madame Rosita sees all," She said "She sees the past, the present and the future. She knows what gladdens the heart and darkens the spirit."**

**She smiled at the audience.**

"**She needs a volunteer."**

**The ever eager Lenny and Squiggy almost pushed people out of the way to volunteer. The action produced a smile from the Ringmaster.**

"**Will Madame Rosita settle for two volunteers?" The Ringmaster called in theatrical tones.**

**Again the Gipsy went into a convulsion. She stirred and took a deep breath.**

"**She will."**

**The Ringmaster climbed down and picked out Lenny and Squiggy. The Ringmaster then escorted the Gipsy down. An excited Lenny and Squiggy came forward and allowed the gipsy to touch their heads.**

"**Yes," The Gipsy smiled "You are what Madame Rosita looks for."**

**Lenny and Squiggy looked at each other, the excitement growing.**

"**Madame Rosita has a message for you to give to someone called Laverne De Fazio, and someone called Shirley Feeney."**

**Now Lenny and Squiggy looked perplexed. How the hell did she know that they knew them?**

"**They are to come to the circus tonight and seek out Madame Rosita. She has a message to give to them of extreme importance."**

**The gipsy looked at Lenny and Squiggy and smiled.**

"**She chose you to deliver this important message because you are good people with a good heart," The Gipsy said "The people they go out with tonight are no good. They will put them in danger of their very lives. You must bring them to Madame Rosita so that she can rescue them. Will you do this?"**

"**We will," Both Lenny and Squiggy said.**

**She touched their heads and nodded in satisfaction.**

"**As Madame Rosita says, you are good people, Leonard Kosonowski and Andrew Squiggman," She continued "You are loyal and trustworthy. Do not forget that." **

**The Gipsy climbed back onto the caravan. The Ringmaster shooed the horse onwards.**

"_**Well done, Dite," **_**a Voice in the Gipsy's head said.**

**The voice belong to Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, and once the mortal enemy of Xena, Warrior Princess. Aphrodite, her sister, and the goddess of love, looked down at her smiling sister who was watching from the caravan.**

"_**Next time, you play the Gipsy, darling sister," **_**Aphrodite said **_**"Those two were repulsive animals."**_

"_**But with a good heart."**_

**Aphrodite shrugged in acceptance. Beside her the Ringmaster, actually The Earl of Cornwall, chuckled.**

**Knapp Street - Milwaukee**

**Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney entered their apartment scared out of their wits. As Laverne shut the door, she put the chain on as well as lock every lock the door had. She and Shirley held onto each other tightly.**

"**We were lucky to get out of that alive," Laverne almost whimpered.**

"**So much for our dream dates," Shirley agreed "You think they'll come for us?"**

"**Don't put thoughts like that into my mind," Laverne said.**

**Laverne went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. She took out a Pepsi for Shirley and prepared her favourite concoction, Milk and Pepsi, for herself. She handed Shirley, who had sat down by now, her drink and sat down beside her. For a full minute both women said nothing. They just stared out into space, full of dire thoughts about what had just happened.**

"**Lenny and Squiggy warned us," Laverne said "Mrs Babbish and Carmine told us that they were no good. Boy, didn't we listen."**

"**What do we do?" Shirley said "If they catch us, they'll do to us what they did to those other women. They raped and murdered them, Laverne. Raped and murdered."**

"**We hope the cops find them," Laverne answered "Shirl, we may have to consider moving in with my father for a time."**

"**And then what?" Shirley said "We still have to go to work, we still have to go shopping, we still have to live."**

"**At least we'll be protected."**

**Shirley took Laverne's hands. They felt clammy as did Shirley's herself. Fear itself was creeping in.**

"**You have nothing to fear except fear itself."**

**The voice, a male voice, made both Laverne and Shirley stand up.**

"**Who's there?" Both Laverne and Shirley said.**

**A mist seemed to drift out from their bedroom. Laverne held onto Shirley's hand and squeezed tightly. Fear of what was just happening rooted them to the spot.**

"**Who's there?" Laverne repeated.**

"**Your future, Laverne De Fazio, Daughter of Herne, your life, Shirley Feeney, Daughter of Herne."**

"**We got no parent known as Herne," Laverne said.**

**A man dressed in a deer's outfit emerged from the mist. The mist disappeared.**

"**Who?" Shirley stammered "How?"**

"**The who, Shirley Feeney, is Herne the Hunter, Lord of the Trees," Herne said.**

**He removed the deer outfit to reveal a middle aged man in a medieval outfit.**

"**The how is within the two of you."**

"**How?" Laverne asked.**

"**You called for help, Laverne de Fazio," The Man said "The mist of time has sent you help. Only Daughters of Herne can do that."**

"**We caused that mist?"**

"**When you called for help," Herne answered.**

"**You're that help?" Shirley asked.**

"**No," Herne said "I am simply the messenger. The other daughters within your eternal triad are already responding to your call. Xena, the mighty Warrior Princess, the Bard Gabrielle, Eve, Daughter of the Warrior Princess, the Goddesses Athena and Aphrodite, Miss Parker, friend of the Goddesses, Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell, Cybill Sheridan and Maryann Thorpe, they have all responded to your call and have travelled the mists of time to be by your side at this moment of crisis. The evil you face is more formidable then you realise, Laverne. Staying with your father will not be enough."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because he cannot protect you, nor can Carmine Ragusa, Lenny Kosonowski, Andrew Squiggman, Arthur Fonzarelli or Ritchie Cunningham," Herne said "You can, however, protect yourself, along with the daughters."**

"**The film," Laverne said clicking her fingers.**

"**What film?" Shirley asked.**

"**With Errol Flynn and Maureen O'Hara," Laverne said "About those women who rid an English village of bandits. The Andrews Sisters and Dinah Shore played team members, remember?"**

"**Fonzie almost laughed the building down," Shirley said "Completely unrealistic."**

"**It was in a sense that it didn't happen quite that way," Herne said "But you know how it happened, you watched it happened in your dreams."**

"**No dreams of mine," Laverne said.**

"**They were there," Herne insisted "You just dismissed them."**

"**If you say so."**

**Herne nodded. It was completely understandable that Laverne and Shirley would dismiss the idea like that. Most sane people would. Time, however, was short. If Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney didn't believe, didn't go and see the Gipsy, didn't accept their heritage, the time line would be ripped apart and both Laverne and Shirley would be dead, killed by the maniacs that had just accepted. It was ironic that, by accepting that date at all, the time line had already been shattered, thus forcing Herne and the Daughters of Herne to respond to their call for help earlier than they wanted. It was meant to happen during the evacuation of Saigon in 1975. It was meant to involve the death of Shirley's then husband, Walter, to involve three weeks of Laverne and Shirley evading the Viet-Cong, with the help of Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, Athena, Aphrodite, Miss Parker, Kate, Allie, Cybill and Maryann, before being found by a retrieval squad sent in by the CIA, and lead by an old friend, Sergeant Plout, before the Viet-Cong found them and put two female imperialist spies on trial in front of the world's television. Now, time was in flux, anything could happen.**

"**I'm sorry to have to do this," Herne said "But time is short. You must learn about your heritage."**

"**Do what?" Shirley asked.**

**A mist engulfed the room. Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Herne in bewilderment. They began coughing, then they slumped with their heads resting on each others shoulders.**

"**Happy dreams, Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney," Herne said.**

**Wickham 1203**

"**Where are we, Shirl?"**

**Laverne and Shirley looked around the scene that surrounded them. It was an English medieval village in the middle of a celebration. It was also hot, unbearably hot.**

"**It's gotta be a hundred degrees," Laverne said.**

"**At least," Shirley agreed.**

**They could hear the sound of laughter and were almost knocked down by running children.**

"**Hey," Laverne said "Watch it!"**

**The children looked up at them and smiled impishly.**

"**Leonard, Andrew, come here," Their mother called.**

**The two children stuck their tongues out at Laverne and Shirley and then ran away. Their mother, a tall blonde haired woman, approached them.**

"**You're new here," The Women said "You are most welcome. My name is Meg."**

"**Where are we?" Shirley asked.**

"**The Village of Wickham, my Lady Shirley."**

"**She called you my lady, Shirl," Laverne said.**

"**Of course, my Lady Laverne, why shouldn't I," The Woman said.**

**Laverne and Shirley looked at each other. How did this woman know their names?**

"**They're coming," They heard someone shout.**

"**Who's coming?" Shirley asked.**

"**Robin in the Hood and the Daughters of Herne," Meg said "They've just given the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Guy of Gisbourne a bloody nose. Wish I had seen it, heard it was spectacular."**

"**Robin Hood, Shirl, did you hear that. We're going to meet Robin Hood," Laverne whispered.**

"**Wonder if he looks like Errol Flynn?" Shirley said.**

**The way Robin in the Hood and the Daughters of Herne entered the village was like a Roman legion returning to Rome having conquered another country, or Eisenhower parading down Fifth Avenue in a shower of ticker tape when he came home after the end of World War Two. Laverne and Shirley saw a rugged, and very large, man haul a child up and place him on his broad shoulders and a smaller, equally rugged man being kissed by three women and enjoying it. Then they saw him, his arm was around a skinny red haired woman. He certainly wasn't Errol Flynn, but with his long blonde hair and the Lincoln green outfit, it could only be one person.**

"**Robin," They heard Meg say from behind them "Robin in the Hood."**

"**And the woman is?" Shirley asked.**

"**Marion of Leaford," Meg answered "And here are the Daughters of Herne."**

**Behind Robin, walking with a Saracen dressed in black, was three women: A small blonde, a slightly taller red head and a taller brunette.**

"**Buffy, Willow and Faith," Meg said.**

"**Buffy?" Laverne said "Is that a name?"**

"**I wouldn't tell her that," Meg replied.**

**Behind them, walking with a Friar was four women, three brunettes, and a shapely woman with lighter hair.**

"**Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige, they're sisters," Meg said "but, they are more than that."**

"**In what way?" Shirley asked.**

"**Magical witches. So is Willow."**

"**Witches?" Laverne said "As in broomsticks and pointed hats?"**

"**A stereotype created, believe it or not, by Phoebe."**

**Laverne and Shirley looked at the woman with the lighter hair. There was something wise and all knowing about her.**

"**And behind the sisters? Walking with the boy?" Shirley asked.**

**Laverne saw two women with red hair, a blonde with model looks, a tall brunette, and a shorter brunette arriving with the boy.**

"**The boy, and he would hate you calling him that, is called Much," Meg allowed herself a smile "With him are Clarice, Dana, Mel, Monica and Frankie."**

**There was something about all of the women that made them stand out, and instantly recognisable as Daughters of Herne. It was something Laverne and Shirley themselves shared with them - clothes that only could have been worn in the twentieth and twenty first century.**

"**So much for the film," Laverne said "Boy, did they get that wrong."**

"**The Fonz would love to have been proven right," Shirley agreed.**

"**Want to meet them?"**

"**We can?" Laverne asked.**

"**You have as much right as the rest of us, Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney," Meg almost cried out "Daughters of Herne, Ancestors of Robert of Huntingdon and Marion of Leaford."**

**Laverne and Shirley looked nervously around knowing that people were now looking at them. They felt themselves being pushed forward and the crowd parting like the Red Sea to let them through. Robin and Marion met them half way. Robin almost pulled Shirley off her feet and twirled her around like a father finding his lost daughter. Marion hugged Laverne.**

"**You've come home, Laverne," Marion said.**

"**Excuse me?" Laverne said "This ain't home."**

"**Of course it is," Robert said.**

**He hauled Laverne up in the same way he hauled Shirley up, and twirled her around. At the same time Marion hugged Shirley. Shirley, for some reason, cried.**

"**Vernie, it's our dream," Shirley said "I remember now."**

"**So do I," Laverne said.**

**They looked at Buffy, Willow, Phoebe, Piper, Prue, Faith, Clarice, Dana, Monica, Mel and Frankie and saw the smile on their faces.**

"**A joyous day indeed," The Friar said "Two more daughters have come home."**

**Laverne and Shirley, guided by Robert and Marion, approached Buffy and Willow tentatively, not sure what to do. Buffy launched at Laverne and hugged her tightly.**

"**A little pain here," Laverne whimpered.**

"**Sorry," Buffy said relaxing her grip.**

**Whilst still holding Laverne, and noting that Willow had Shirley's other hand, Buffy reached out and took Shirley's free hand.**

"**Welcome to the Daughters of Herne, Laverne and Shirley," Buffy smiled.**

**They were soon surrounded by the others, including Meg and an aristocratic looking man - The Earl of Cornwall. Buffy put a protective arm around Meg.**

"**My mother, Joyce," Buffy explained "Another Daughter of Herne."**

"**Sorry," Joyce (Meg) said.**

"**That's how you knew who we were," Shirley said.**

**Joyce nodded. Little John hauled Shirley in the air and twirled her around just like Robert did earlier, Will Scarlet hugged Laverne. The Earl of Cornwall shook both Laverne and Shirley by the hand as did the Saracen, Nasir.**

"**A time to celebrate," The softly spoken Saracen said.**

"**Yeah, it is," Laverne said.**

**As Nasir moved away, Laverne nudged Shirley.**

"**Did you see him, Shirl?" Laverne said "He's mine."**

"**Standards, Laverne," Shirley admonished "No voodeodoeing on the first date."**

"**Not even a voodeo?"**

"**You can't anyway," Clarice Starling said putting an arm around them "He's taken."**

**They watched Nasir being kissed by a smaller dark haired woman.**

"**As you are," Phoebe Halliwell said.**

"**With whom?" Laverne asked "Shirley has impossible dreams, and my dates turn into disasters."**

"**Ever wondered why?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Standards," Shirley answered.**

"**Not entirely," Phoebe smiled "But, you'll learn. The Gipsy will teach you, as will the rest of your eternal triad."**

**The laughter and the merriment stopped when a boy ran into the village.**

"**They're coming," He shouted.**

**Robert stopped the boy.**

"**Who?"**

"**Gisbourne and many soldiers," The Boy said "They are looking for you and the Daughters."**

"**Bloody Gisbourne!" Monica Reyes exclaimed.**

"**We've got to go," Scarlet added.**

"**You don't have time," The Boy said "They're almost here."**

"**You know where to go," Phillip, the Village Elder, added.**

"**You sure?" Buffy asked.**

"**Go," Phillip said urgently.**

**Laverne and Shirley felt the tall Brunette, Prue Halliwell, and Buffy's mother, Joyce, haul them in the same direction as the others. They went with them, a sense of danger invading their every instinct. Soon they were being escorted down some steps into an underground room.**

"**What's going on here?" Laverne finally had to ask.**

**That produced a hand around the mouth from Mel Silver, the blonde model girl. She was about to bite Mel's hand but a shake of Shirley's head stopped her. They heard horses thunder into the village, followed by a great deal of screaming. A male voice echoed through their hiding place.**

"**Let it be known that the bounty on Robin in the Hood, his followers, and the Daughters of Herne has been increased," The man, supposedly Gisbourne, called "Anybody who turns them in will be rewarded handsomely. If you are shielding them, let it be known that such action will have dire consequences."**

"**And what will that be?" The Voice belonged to the Earl of Cornwall.**

"**My Lord?"**

"**Tell De Reynaud and the Abbot that if anybody harms the people of this village in anyway, they'll have me to answer to."**

"**My Lord, I must protest."**

"**Robin in the Hood is to be found and prosecuted, as are his followers, and the Daughters of Herne," Cornwall said.**

"**What's he doing?" Shirley whispered.**

"**Politics," She heard Frankie Wharton answer "He cannot be seen to be allied with us. They would cut off his inheritance and have him executed."**

"**Nice people," Laverne whispered back.**

"**That's what we have to live with," Will Scarlet said.**

"**We're lucky that Cornwall is on our side," Prue said "Without him we would be in a great deal of trouble."**

"**That I can see," Shirley said.**

"**You will not harm the people in this village, or in any village," They heard Cornwall continued "You must search for Robin in the Hood and the Daughters whilst respecting the people of your land."**

"**They are peasants!"**

"**They are people, Gisbourne," Cornwall countered "People with livelihoods. Tell De Reynaud that he can carry out his search until his heart is content, but he will not harm anybody in any village."**

"**Even if they're hiding them?"**

"**Can that be proven?"**

"**They have been seen in this village often."**

"**Can that be proven, Gisbourne?" Cornwall said "Where are these witnesses, can you produce them?"**

**Both Laverne and Shirley took a deep breath. They could feel everybody else doing the same thing.**

"**No, My Lord," Gisbourne finally said.**

"**Then go," Cornwall said "Your message has been delivered and understood. Take your people and go."**

**There was silence for a moment. Then they heard a command for the soldiers to leave. Everybody in the cavern breathed again. A minute later, Cornwall entered. He approached Laverne and Shirley.**

"**Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, when Lenny and Squiggy come, you must go with them to see the Gipsy," He said "Lives depend on it."**

**Marion hugged both of them.**

"**Be careful, use the Daughters of Herne as your guide."**

"**You will get through the danger that awaits you," Robert added "You have my strength, I can feel it."**

**A mist emerged. The Daughters linked arms. Both Laverne and Shirley waved to them and walked into the mist.**

**Knapp Street**

**They both woke up and looked around. They were back home.**

"**Herne?" Laverne called.**

**There was nothing. No horned man, no medieval smell, nothing.**

"**Shirl?"**

"**I haven't a clue what has just happened," Shirley admitted.**

"**It felt real," Laverne said "It's like we were there."**

**They both got off the couch and went into the bedroom that they shared. It was the usual sight, pictures of Fabian on the wall; two beds, one neatly made, the other roughly made, and other Laverne and Shirley style knick-knacks. No evidence that Herne had been there.**

"**This has been some evening," Laverne said.**

**She sat on her bed thoughtfully. Shirley sat next to her.**

"**What do we do?" Shirley asked "Do we find this gipsy?"**

"**With Nutball and Looney Tune looking for us?" Laverne said "They wanted to have their way with us and then kill us, remember."**

"**All the more reason to go to the circus and find this gipsy," Shirley said "Maybe she can help."**

**Laverne looked at Shirley.**

"**A gipsy against two nut jobs?" Laverne said "Somebody drop you on your head when you were born?"**

"**I mean our eternal triad - A Warrior Princess, two Goddesses, we must stand a chance with such allies."**

**They both got up and headed back to the front room at the sound of a noise. They saw Lenny and Squiggy in there.**

"**I locked that door, Shirl," Laverne said " I know I did."**

"**It was unlocked," Lenny said.**

**Laverne and Shirley looked at each other. That was how Herne left.**

"**We've come to take you to the circus," Squiggy said.**

"**To see the Gipsy?" Shirley said.**

"**You've spoilt our surprise," Squiggy replied almost indignantly "How did you know?"**

"**Tell you later, Squig," Laverne said.**

**Laverne and Shirley almost ushered Lenny and Squiggy out before following them and locking the door.**

**The Circus**

**The Circus was eerily quiet after performance. The adrenalin that was used in the performance had all but gone to create this nirvana type peace. It was a job well done, a circus that was satisfied that it had spread joy to the multitude if only for one evening. It now settled down to the task of the night, to spread enlightenment and to dispense justice to those who needed it. Laverne and Shirley entered the circus ring looking puzzled. The note pinned to the door of the Gipsy Caravan had told them to go to the circus ring itself and to wait for the Gipsy there.**

"**Lenny?" Laverne called "Squiggy?"**

**The boys hadn't followed.**

"**I was sure they were behind us," Shirley said "Lenny, Squiggy, come out wherever you are."**

**Again silence. Something was wrong.**

"**Come on, Lenny, Squiggy, a joke's a joke," Laverne said "It ain't funny anymore."**

**A searchlight was suddenly turned on illuminating them in the centre of the ring.**

"**Len? Squig?"**

"**They've gone home," A female voice said "Their jobs have been done."**

"**And how do we get home?" Shirley asked.**

"**You don't," The Female voice continued "The old Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney doesn't anyway."**

"**Meaning?"**

"**That as from tonight, things change," The voice said "This was earlier than planned, but events have forced this to happen."**

"**What events?" Laverne challenged "What changes?"**

**At that moment two more women were pushed into the light. One was a small mouse coloured blonde, the other, a taller, slightly more elegant woman with dark brown frizzy hair.**

"**What's going on here?" The taller brunette called.**

"**We were brought here to meet the Gipsy," The blonde said "Where is she?"**

**She looked in surprise at Laverne and Shirley, and then nudged her companion.**

"**Allie!" the Brunette moaned "Now's not the time for one of your complaints. We've been kidnapped."**

"**Kate, we have company."**

"**Allie!" **

**The woman known as Kate turned to admonish the woman called Allie only to see Laverne and Shirley for the first time.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Kate asked.**

"**Kate, there's no need to be rude."**

"**Allie, they may be our kidnappers."**

"**I don't think so, lady," Laverne said in a threatening gesture.**

**Shirley slipped in behind her friend for protection.**

"**In fact, you may have lured us to this place," Laverne continued "What are you going to do, rob us? We got nothing to rob."**

"**We're not interested in anybodies money," Allie said "All we want to know is who brought us here, and why?"**

"**Allie?"**

"**Kate," Allie said "I'm convinced it wasn't our friends here. Somebody else brought us and them here."**

**Allie looked up to the sky.**

"**If you can hear us, show yourselves," She shouted "We demand an explanation."**

**There was silence, and it was deafening.**

"**Come on, Gipsy Lady," Laverne said "You spoke to Shirley and myself. What's wrong with our friends here?"**

**Allie held onto Kate. Kate looked nervously around. She then noted Laverne and Shirley's clothes and the clothes that she and Allie were wearing. There was a definite era difference in what they were wearing.**

"**I'm sorry I was rude to you," Kate said "I'm Kate McCardle, this is my friend, Allie Lowell."**

**Kate held out her hand. Laverne looked at it, and then at Shirley. Shirley stepped out from behind Laverne and accepted Kate's hand.**

"**Shirley Feeney, the aggressive one is called Laverne De Fazio."**

"**I'm not aggressive," Laverne complained "I'm just cautious."**

"**Cautious?"**

"**I am, Shirl."**

"**Can we discuss caution later," Allie said "We have a problem here."**

"**What year is this?" Kate suddenly asked.**

"**Kate?"**

"**Allie, look at the way Laverne and Shirley are dressed."**

"**What of it?" Laverne said.**

"**I agree," Allie said "There's nothing unusual about the way they're dressed. A little old fashioned, but there's no problem with that."**

"**Old fashioned," Shirley said "We paid a fortune for these outfits."**

**Kate looked at Allie imploring her to listen to what she had just said. Allie looked at Kate with wide eyes. It had just hit her what Kate was suggesting.**

"**You're kidding?"**

"**I'm not."**

**Allie turned to both Laverne and Shirley with an embarrassed smile.**

"**Can you humour us by telling us what year this is?"**

"**1960," Shirley answered.**

**Allie's look turned to horror. She looked at Kate.**

"**We've gone back in time?" Allie said "How?"**

"**Remember that mist we entered," Kate said "You were puzzled about how it showed up so quickly."**

"**Yes," Allie said "We ended up on the road leading to this circus."**

"**The mist of time," Shirley said.**

"**Shirl?" Laverne questioned.**

"**Laverne, The Mist of Time," Shirley said "Herne said that only Daughters of Herne can operate the Mists of Time. He also said that our eternal triad will travel the mists of time to be by our side during our time of crisis. Marion of Leaford also suggested that we use the Daughters of Herne as a guide."**

"**That was a dream, Shirl," Laverne said.**

"**What if it wasn't," Shirley said "What if we did go back to that village in medieval England."**

"**Excuse me," Kate said "I'm totally lost. Daughters of Herne, The Mists of Time, Eternal Triad, Marion of Leaford. What is going on here?"**

"**Have you had a dream about a group of women battling horned demons in a Cornish village in Medieval England," Laverne asked.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Remember the Errol Flynn, Maureen O'Hara movie concerning a group of women who saved a village from bandits?"**

"**Utter garbage," Allie said "I can't believe Errol Flynn and Maureen O'Hara agreed to do that. It certainly didn't help the Andrews Sisters and Dinah Shore."**

"**That garbage was based on true events," Laverne said "The group of modern day women battling horned demons in a Cornish village was real." **

"**You are joking."**

"**Wish we could show you," Shirley said.**

**A mist suddenly emerged in front of them. Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie looked at each other.**

"**Somebody heard you, Shirl," Laverne said.**

**Shirley held out a hand. Allie took it. Laverne and Kate also took each others hands. They walked into the mist together.**

**Sherwood Forest 1203**

**Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie arrived to find that there was an archery competition in progress amongst Robert, his followers, and the Daughters of Herne. Each of them was taking turns in firing an arrow at a sack filled with straw which was being pushed by a boy that Laverne and Shirley recognised as Much. As soon as the boy pushed the sack he was running away as fast as he could, thus ensuring that he wasn't hit by flying arrows. The friar was taking his turn and aiming his arrow at the moving sack. A man, Scarlet, made a noise causing the Friar to misfire.**

"**I'm going to kill you, Will Scatlock," The Friar raged.**

**He aimed a mock blow at Scarlet, who dodged, laughing as he did so.**

"**Have another go," Robert said.**

"**As long as you put a gag in his mouth," The Friar said pointing at Scarlet.**

"**I think I can arrange that," Prue Halliwell said putting a hand over Scarlet's mouth. Scarlet tried to get free but found Prue's grip too strong.**

"**You going to behave?"**

**Scarlet muffled a yes.**

"**I suggest that you fire before I let him go," Prue said.**

"**Much!" The Friar called "Quickly."**

**Much ran to the sack and started it moving. He ran away as quickly as he could. The Friar took aim with half an eye on Prue and Scarlet. He fired and the arrow hit its target. He turned around, bowed to Prue and gave Scarlet a look of triumph. Prue released Scarlet, who glared at her.**

"**Just you wait when it's your turn," Scarlet warned.**

"**He'll do nothing," Robert said with a smile "If he does, I will gag him personally."**

**From their hiding place, Kate and Allie watched with disbelief. Laverne and Shirley saw the look on their new friends' faces and smiled. They hadn't witnessed this sort of banter before, but they knew that this was more than possible, considering the bond that this group had.**

"**Where are we?" Kate asked "Who are these people?"**

"**Robin in the Hood, his followers, and the Daughters of Herne," Shirley answered.**

"**There was some sort of celebration going on," Laverne added "They seemed to be coming home from some sort of raid on Nottingham Castle, or something like that. Never got the full story."**

"**No we didn't," Shirley agreed.**

**Both Kate and Allie looked at the events unfolding in front of them. There was a strong camaraderie evident amongst this group, and there was a similar feeling with their relationship with Laverne and Shirley. They felt a strong bond, a friendship that echoed through the ages even though they didn't know them. Yet, they also had a feeling that they didn't have all the answers, that this was being forced on them at a rate of knots without giving either of them a chance to think about what they were witnessing. They needed answers, if only to comprehend what was going on.**

"**What are we doing here?" Allie asked**

"**Meeting our ancestors," Laverne answered "And our fellow Daughters."**

"**Ancestors, Fellow Daughters?"**

"**Robin in the Hood," Shirley said nodding in the direction of the blonde haired man standing with a shorter, skinnier red-haired woman "The woman with him is Marion of Leaford."**

"**Still lost," Kate said. **

"**Our descendants," Laverne said.**

"**In what way?" Kate pressed.**

"**Not quite sure myself," Laverne admitted "All Herne said is that we were Daughters of Herne and we had inherited gifts from Robert of Huntingdon, Robin Hood to you and me, and Marion of Leaford."**

"**The women you see in modern dress are also Daughters of Herne," Shirley added "We share their heritage, and according to Herne, their gifts."**

**Both Kate and Allie watched as each woman in modern dress approached the shooting range to take their turn in this archery contest. For some reason, both of them recognised the small red head firing the first shot as Clarice Starling, Special Agent Clarice Starling of the Federal Bureau of Investigations to be precise. They watched her bow the arrow and wait until the boy started swinging the sack before taking aim.**

"**Come on, girl," Will Scarlet called "You can do it."**

**They saw Clarice take a deep breath. Then she drew the string and then let go. The arrow flew through the air and hit the sack to the left.**

"**She hit," Allie whispered.**

"**Way to go, Clarice!" Kate said.**

**Laverne, Shirley and Allie looked at Kate.**

"**Her name just popped into my head," Kate said.**

"**Popped into your head?" Shirley said.**

"**Like magic," Kate said "I had a feeling that I knew who she was."**

"**So did I," Allie added.**

"**We had the same feeling," Laverne said with half a smile.**

"**We did have help, Laverne," Shirley said.**

"**I would have recognised her without Joyce Summers," Laverne returned.**

"**Really?"**

"**I would have."**

"**Guys," Allie said.**

**Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Allie and her stern look. They both responded with quivering lips. Allie smiled and hugged both of them. They continued watching as another federal agent, this time Monica Reyes took Clarice's place.**

"**Go, Monica," Robert called "You can do it. Just concentrate on the target."**

"**Monica Reyes," Kate whispered "Special Agent Monica Reyes also of the FBI."**

**Laverne nodded confirming the identification.**

"**Okay, Much," Monica called.**

**Much pushed the sack again and ran. Monica aimed and fired. The arrow just missed the moving target. Monica was crestfallen.**

"**You didn't compensate for the wind, Mon," Frankie Wharton called.**

"**I'd like to see you do better, Doctor Wharton," Monica returned.**

**Frankie Wharton nodded and strode up to the mark amidst a cacophony of cheers from the others.**

"**I think Frankie's accepted Monica's challenge" Kate commentated.**

"**So I see," Shirley said.**

**Laverne nudged both Kate and Allie. Allie in turn nudged Shirley. Little John was blowing air into a bag.**

"**I think there's gonna be trouble," Laverne said.**

"**You don't say," Shirley returned.**

**Just as Frankie was about to fire, Little John popped the bag. Frankie's arrow went miles wide, forcing Much to jump away from its flight. Frankie mouthed her apologies to Much and glared at John.**

"**Thanks a lot, John," Frankie complained "That could have killed someone."**

"**Me," Much echoed.**

"**You didn't compensate for the noise," Monica called back.**

**Frankie looked at Monica, and then burst into laughter. The others, including Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie in hiding, burst into laughter. Suddenly, they were being hauled into the open, by Robert and by Buffy, and forced into the arena.**

"**Laverne, Shirley?" Piper said.**

"**Hi, Piper," Laverne said.**

"**Why were you hiding?" Dana Scully asked.**

"**Didn't want to disturb you," Shirley answered.**

"**You can never disturb us," Buffy said "You're welcome any time, and so are your friends."**

**Buffy hugged Shirley, and then released her and Laverne. Robert put his arms around Kate and Allie. Allie squirmed a little at the squeeze. She squirmed even more when Buffy hugged her and Kate.**

"**Welcome home, all of you."**

"**More daughters coming home," The Friar smiled "This week gets better and better. We've had so many daughters return to the fold."**

"**Daughters?" Kate said.**

"**Of Herne," Will Scarlet smiled "Soon we'll have enough for an entire army. An army that will kick the Sheriff of Nottingham and Gisbourne all the way back to Normandy."**

"**Okay," Kate said trying to make sense of this "I don't know what this means at the moment. I'm Kate McCardle, this is my friend Allie Lowell, by the way."**

"**We know who you are, Kate, Allie" Marion said.**

**Marion approached Allie and put her arms around her. Then did the same to Kate. Kate and Allie looked at Laverne and Shirley for guidance. All they did was smile.**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**The reunion was completed and the Archery competition continued. Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie sat in between Robert and Marion as guests of honour. There was no hiding now. There was no need, everything was out in the open. Both Kate and Allie, as in a way did Laverne and Shirley, began slowly to understand what being a Daughter was all about through the conversations they had with Phoebe, wise clever Phoebe, full of hidden wisdom; with Mel Silver and Frankie; even with the scary and intimidating Faith. Faith told them about how she found out she was a Daughter, about how she tried to kill Buffy, Willow and Phoebe and finding out that by killing them, she would have had to kill herself as well. Their deaths would have cascaded into her.**

"**We are joined at the hip," Faith told them "You die, we die."**

"**Our Achilles Heel?" Allie suggested.**

"**Our Kryptonite, call it what you will," Willow agreed "We love each other like sisters, like lovers."**

"**We're even married to each other," Mel added.**

"**What?" That came from Laverne. **

**Even Shirley looked shocked at that statement. Kate and Allie just remained puzzled.**

"**Oh yeah," Paige said "That's part of it. We gave ourselves body and spirit to each other. It's a bond that can never be broken."**

"**Except by death," Kate said.**

"**Death is the undiscovered country," Phoebe said "Who knows what happens when we die. Maybe the Daughters will rise in another place, and in another time."**

"**Lets not get metaphorical here," Piper said.**

"**What I'm meaning is that the bond is fixed, it can never be broken," Phoebe said "Xena, Athena and Aphrodite taught us that when they were introduced into the family."**

"**And if anybody has experience of such things, it's the mighty Warrior Princess, Xena," Piper added.**

"**That woman has died more times than you've had hot dinners, and still returned to talk about it," Paige finished.**

**Kate, Allie, Laverne and Shirley looked at Paige looking for an explanation for that statement. All Paige did was smile. Allie shook her head.**

"**You're seeing this as a family?" Allie asked.**

"**Only way you can," Frankie said.**

"**Guys," Monica interrupted.**

**She was nodding in the direction of Buffy and Faith who had stepped up to the mark.**

"**You've got to see this," Scarlet whispered to Kate and Allie together "These two are always doing this."**

**Buffy and Faith looked at each other, trying to psych each other out.**

"**What are they doing?" Shirley asked.**

"**Trying to dare each other to miss," Little John answered "We've got a pool going on who will miss first."**

"**Who's the favourite?" Laverne asked.**

"**Vernie!" Shirley frowned.**

"**Who's the money on?" Kate finished.**

"**Does it matter, Kate, Laverne?" Allie said.**

**Kate and Laverne looked at each other and decided on their favourite for the big miss.**

"**What's the stake?" Kate asked.**

"**Oh, Kate!" Allie said with a frown.**

"**Al, it's a bit of fun," Kate said.**

"**A bit of harmless fun," Laverne agreed.**

**Shirley and Allie looked at each other, and then surrendered. They could see Buffy and Faith getting ready to fire their arrows at the now moving target. **

"**How much on them not missing?" Allie said.**

"**Not missing?" Kate pressed.**

"**They're not going to miss," Shirley said "I can feel it."**

"**So can I," Allie said.**

**Both Buffy and Faith chose that moment to fire. Both arrows hit their target dead centre. Kate, Laverne, John and Scarlet looked at Shirley and Allie.**

"**We could feel that they weren't going to miss," Allie explained "I don't know how."**

"**It was uncanny," Shirley continued "It was if we were tuned into their mind somehow."**

**Phoebe put arms around Shirley and Allie.**

"**Let's find out if that's true," She said "It's your turn."**

"**Oh no," Allie protested "We don't fire arrows."**

"**Definitely not," Shirley added "No way."**

"**Come on, Allie, Shirley" Kate said "What's the harm in trying?"**

"**If you miss, you miss," Laverne added "We wont hold it against you."**

"**Then you and Kate show us how it's done, Vernie," Shirley said**

**Allie folded her arms.**

"**I'll only do it if you and Laverne do it first, Kate."**

**Kate and Laverne looked at each other and then got up and headed for the range.**

"**If we do this, you'll do it?" Kate said.**

"**Did we hear that right, Shirl?" Laverne added.**

"**Scouts honour," Allie answered for both of them.**

"**You were never in the Scouts, or any organisation, Allie," Kate said with a smile.**

"**You do it, we do it." Shirley said.**

"**Come on," Faith shouted "Get on with it."**

"**They said they would do it if you did it," Piper said "We'll hold them to it."**

**Kate and Laverne took bows from the rack, and loaded them with arrows.**

"**Together?" Laverne asked.**

"**If Buffy and Faith can do it, so can we," Kate answered.**

"**Okay Much," Laverne called "Push the sack."**

**Much looked at Robert, who gave him the nod. Much pushed the sack and jumped away. Both Laverne and Kate pulled back the bowstring and fired at the same time. To everybody's, especially Allie and Shirley's amazement, they both hit as accurately as Buffy and Faith not a couple of minutes ago.**

"**As easy as that, Allie, Shirl," Laverne said.**

"**Now it is your turn," Piper said.**

"**I don't know," Allie said.**

"**You promised."**

**Shirley took Allie's hand and pulled her to the range. Kate helped Allie fix the arrow to the bow, Laverne did the same thing for Shirley.**

"**You can do it one at a time," Robert called "The target doesn't have to be moving."**

**Both Allie and Shirley took deep breaths.**

"**Move the target," Allie said.**

"**You sure?" Kate asked.**

"**Swing the target," Shirley finished "We need to know if we can do it."**

"**That's my Shirl," Laverne said hugging her best friend.**

"**Good luck, Allie," Kate said "And it doesn't matter if you miss."**

**At Robert's signal, Much started the target swinging. Allie looked at Shirley.**

"**On three," Allie said.**

**Shirley nodded.**

"**One," Allie counted.**

"**Two," Shirley added**

"**Three," They both said together.**

**They both released the bowstring, the arrows flew through the air and hit the target to the left and to the right. The cheers echoed through the glades, only to be interrupted by the sound of a horn.**

"**Company," Little John said.**

"**Gisbourne," Will Scarlet said with a scowl.**

"**That man will never give up," Phoebe said.**

"**I say we teach him a lesson," Faith said.**

**Robert shook his head.**

"**The Sheriff will retaliate," He said "We have to get into hiding, and you four have to leave."**

"**Why?" Kate said "What's going on?"**

"**You have to deal with your problem," Marion said "You have to link with your eternal triad and stop what is about to happen, your lives depend on it."**

"**Our lives?" Allie countered.**

**Robert nodded. Both Marion and Robert hugged Kate, Allie, Laverne and Shirley.**

"**Now go," Buffy said.**

"**And good luck," Faith finished.**

**With that, Robert and his group scattered. The mist appeared again. Just as Gisbourne and his troops appeared, Laverne and Shirley pulled Kate and Allie into the mist.**

**The Circus Ring**

**They walked through the mist and into the Circus Ring again. Something had changed. There was a comradeship that encompassed all four of them.**

"**Welcome back," The Gipsy called.**

"**Now you speak to them," Laverne said.**

"**Kate and Allie had to be introduced to their destiny in the same way you were," The Gipsy said.**

"**Why didn't you speak to them?" Shirley asked.**

"**It's okay, Shirl, Laverne," Allie said "We're not fussed."**

"**No it's not," Laverne retorted.**

"**It was rude," Shirley added.**

"**It was necessary."**

**An auburn haired woman entered the ring. With her was a dark haired woman with long legs and a snappy dress sense, and a shorter blonde haired woman with an angelic smile.**

"**Why?" Kate asked.**

"**We had to know if you were who you say you were, Mrs McCardle, or should I say Miss Hanlon."**

**Kate looked at the auburn haired woman suspiciously. How did she know that?**

"**Well done, Sis," The Gipsy said "You and your big mouth."**

"**Aphrodite, please."**

"**Aphrodite?" Allie said in shock "The Goddess of Love?"**

"**One of her many names," The Auburn haired said.**

**Aphrodite emerged into the light wearing the Gipsy costume that she wore when she first met Lenny and Squiggy. She clicked her fingers and changed instantly into something more Aphrodite.**

"**Oh Dite!" The Auburn Haired woman shook her head.**

**Beside her the shorter blonde haired woman smiled. In contrast, Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie looked stunned. Shirley looked at the Auburn Haired woman again **

"**You must be Athena," Shirley said "The Goddess of Wisdom."**

**Athena nodded her head.**

"**And of Warfare," Athena added.**

"**Miss Parker?" Laverne asked.**

"**Score one for Laverne De Fazio," Miss Parker said.**

"**Gabrielle," Kate said.**

"**The one and only," Gabrielle smiled.**

**Aphrodite put an arm around Gabrielle.**

"**Can't say any better?" The Goddess of Love.**

"**Where are the others?" Allie asked.**

"**Around," Athena said.**

**A wolf whistle echoed through the air. It was a familiar wolf whistle. Laverne grasped Shirley's hand. The nut jobs had found them. Kate took Laverne's hand.**

"**You're no longer alone," she said "We can face them together."**

**Laverne and Shirley's psychotic dates emerged form the shadows. Both men were tall. One had dark hair and a scar across his face, the other had sandy hair.**

"**Like the company you keep, Laverne, Shirley," The Dark Haired man said "Safety in numbers, eh."**

**Laverne gripped Shirley's hand tighter. Athena touched Shirley on the shoulder and moved in front of them.**

"**I suggest that you leave now," Athena said.**

**The two men looked at each other.**

"**You know who we are, Sweet Cakes?"**

"**The brutal killers of six innocent women," Miss Parker said **

"**This is where it ends," Kate said stepping in front of Laverne and Shirley. Allie also moved in front of the two frightened bottle cappers.**

"**You're going to have to get through us to get to them," Allie said "So I suggest that you leave before you get badly hurt."**

"**Or killed," Another voice added.**

**Cybill Sheridan and Maryann Thorpe emerged from the shadows. Cybill took Laverne's hand and squeezed it. Then she and Maryann moved to the line that was protecting Laverne and Shirley.**

"**I suggest that you take Mrs Lowell's and Athena's advice and leave while you have the chance," Cybill said.**

"**Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney are off limits to you, forever," Maryann added "You even try to come near them, the consequences will be dire."**

**The two men laughed. The dark haired man whistled and more men entered the ring, all of them tough looking, all of them hungry for a bit of female meat.**

"**Guys," The Dark haired man said "I promised you that you'd have your chance. Well, here we are. Take your pick. But, leave De Fazio and Feeney for us."**

**Both Laverne and Shirley started whimpering. Aphrodite held onto both of them.**

"**Hold on," The Goddess of Love said.**

**The other women formed a circle around the three of them ready to face the advancing men.**

"**This is your last chance," Athena said "Back off while you still can."**

**The two men continued laughing. That seemed to produce a feeling of anger in Laverne and Shirley. They broke free of Aphrodite and took their place in the circle next to Kate and Allie on one side and Cybill and Maryann on the other. Aphrodite moved next to her Sister. Athena looked at Laverne and Shirley.**

"**You sure?" Athena asked.**

"**We are Daughters of Herne," Shirley said "These men are nothing."**

"**Nothing?" The Sandy Haired man said.**

"**You heard, scuzz ball," Laverne said "Nothing."**

"**Did you hear that, guys" The Dark Haired man shouted "She called us nothings. Want to show these little girlies here how nothing we are?"**

**With that, the Dark Haired man produced a flick knife which he opened with almost a casual flick of the wrist. Within seconds, he was dropping it and holding his hand. A sharp circular metallic object had just hit him on the hand. A yell produced the entry of two more women, both of them brandishing swords, and both of them looking dangerous, hungry and ready to slice and dice. The taller of the two women caught the metallic object in her hand and brandished it menacingly.**

"**You are nothing," Xena, The Warrior Princess said "You are worse than nothing, you are something we scrape off our boots."**

"**Leave while you still live," The shorter younger woman said "That is your last warning. There will be no more."**

**Suddenly, the Sandy Haired man beside him had doubts.**

"**Brad, we should leave," He said "There are other fishes in the sea."**

"**No chance," Brad, The Dark Haired man said "I've been insulted by some little girlie with a big sword. That deserves punishment."**

**Aphrodite closed her eyes.**

"**Xena is not going to like that, neither is Eve," She whispered to Laverne.**

"**What are they going to do?" Laverne asked.**

"**Watch."**

**The man called Brad lunged forward at Xena. Xena sent him flying with a well timed right cross.**

"**Leave, Brad Simpkins," Athena called "Leave while you still have skin."**

**Brad Simpkins roared and lunged at Eve this time. Eve went into Livia mode and sent him flying with a roundhouse kick. Now the Dark Haired man was bleeding from a cut on his mouth.**

"**They just don't learn, mother," Eve said.**

"**Scum just rises to the surface, Eve," Xena said "Remember that."**

"**Get them!" He roared.**

**Some of the men moved menacingly forward. Parker sent one back with a punch that would have made boxing proud. Another was sent flying with a roundhouse kick from Gabrielle. Athena sent another flying with a punch of her own. Even Aphrodite took one out with a knee to the groin that put tears in his eyes.**

"**Bet that hurt, buddy," She gloated.**

**Brad himself tried to make it to Laverne and Shirley themselves but found himself facing a wall that was Xena.**

"**You just don't quit," Xena said "I admire that. But."**

**Xena sent him flying again. Suddenly the brave, fearsome killers of six women weren't feeling so brave. These women were fighting back and giving as good as they were being given. Some of the men fled the scene to run into police officers who had been told to wait outside by Cornwall. Soon the Dark Haired man was on his own, even his Sandy haired friend had done a bunk rather than continue getting the hammering he was getting from Eve. They surrounded him and placed him in the centre of a very large circle. There was even the drama of a spotlight falling on him. Laverne and Shirley, backed up by Kate and Allie, gently pushed Xena in an attempt to get through. Xena gladly stepped aside.**

"**Not so tough now aren't you, Brad," Laverne said.**

**Suddenly Laverne punched him in the stomach. Shirley glared at Laverne for a moment, then delivered her own slap to the man's face. The force sent Brad to the ground in a heap, and provoked a surprised look from Laverne, and a smile from both Xena and Athena.**

"**You put six women through a nightmare," Shirley said "The same nightmare you wanted to put us through. Well guess what, the shoe's on the other foot."**

"**Time to face the justice of the Daughters of Herne," Kate said.**

"**Or," Allie said "You can face the American justice system. Maybe you can convince them how a broken home led you to kill six women."**

"**Is that possible?" Maryann Thorpe asked.**

"**Anything's possible, Maryann," Cybill Sheridan said.**

"**A frightening prospect," Maryann said.**

"**Either way, there will be justice done today," Cybill said "He either fries in an electric chair care of the American legal system or he fries in here."**

"**Kill him?" Shirley said.**

"**I still believe you have the death penalty in this state," Kate said "I don't necessarily agree with it."**

"**But this guy killed six women and would have killed Laverne, Shirley, and probably us as well if he had the chance," Allie finished.**

**Kate nodded in Allie's direction**

"**I think we should vote," Cybill suggested "Should we hand him over to the police and take a chance that some smart lawyer might get him off, or should we dispense justice in here."**

"**I say kill him," Eve said.**

"**Mercy," Gabrielle said "Let the legal system deal with him."**

"**Death," Miss Parker said "Otherwise, he could get let out on a technicality and continue his killing spree."**

**Brad was starting to look terrified.**

"**Kill the son of a bitch," Laverne suggested.**

"**Vernie!" Shirley said.**

"**He would have killed us, Shirl."**

"**I still think the legal system will deal with him, So I say mercy."**

"**Mercy," Aphrodite said "I don't believe in killing people."**

"**Death," Allie said.**

"**Al!" Kate said in disgust.**

"**He has terrified the women of this city just for his own pleasure," Allie said "A man like that doesn't deserve to live."**

"**He has to be given the chance to reform."**

"**Sorry, Kate, I don't think he will."**

"**Neither do I," Xena said "He may look frightened now, but if he gets the chance he will do it again. I've been down that road myself. It's a very hard road to come off."**

"**But you did, Xena," Gabrielle said "So did Athena, and you did kill her."**

"**And Aphrodite saved her."**

"**In the same way Ares saved Eve and myself," Gabrielle said "By sacrificing her godhood. She was given a second chance, and she reformed."**

**Everybody looked at Athena.**

"**Gabrielle is right, Aphrodite saving me did give me the chance to reform, but I agree with Xena and Allie, I don't think this man will reform. So I vote death."**

"**Cybill?" Maryann asked.**

"**I'm not happy with killing people for justice sake," Cybill said "More importantly, If we kill him in cold blood we become murderers ourselves, or has everybody forgotten that."**

"**We haven't killed anybody yet, that's true," Athena said "But this man will continue killing. We cannot let that continue."**

"**I wont," Brad said for the first time.**

"**I still say no," Cybill said "We would have blood on our hands."**

"**I vote yes," Maryann said "He will not reform. He may say he wouldn't kill to save his skin but once he's feeling brave again he will, if only to save face. However, I think he think he should be allowed to make his own mind up."**

"**I'll go along with that," Allie said.**

**Kate, Laverne, Shirley, Cybill, Miss Parker, Gabrielle, Aphrodite and even Xena and Eve nodded their agreement to that suggestion.**

"**It is your choice," Athena said "Either face justice in here, or take your chances with the legal system. But I have to warn you, either way you could end up dead. As you heard, we have a tie in here, but I think one or two could be swung in favour of hanging you from the nearest tree, and I suspect that the police officers outside would applaud and probably would turn a blind eye, especially if it meant less paper work."**

**Brad looked at all twelve women. He especially looked at Laverne and Shirley. Shirley had voted no. However, if she thought she could get away with it, the answer would be yes, he was sure of that.**

**Epilogue**

**Brad Simpkins was put into the police car and driven away. His friends were also taken to separate police precicents to undergo interrogation for their part in the six murders. The case would make headlines for several days. Laverne and Shirley would receive praise, and even a medal, for the brave way that they used themselves as bait to lure the killers out. The one thing that would never come out was how they were actually caught. Cornwall saw to that. He also made sure that everybody was returned to their different times safely with their memories of what happened retained. Cornwall was well aware that they had worked together before, and there were reasons why they had to have their memories of those occasions wiped. He hoped that they would never find out what actually happened, or find out about the massive crime that they had committed, but had to be committed in order to save an entire universe. It was a crime that put their entire capital punishment debate in the shade as technically, by the laws of the Shadow Proclamation and the Galactic Federation, Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, Miss Parker, Athena, Aphrodite, Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Kate McCardle, Allie Lowell, Cybill Sheridan and Maryann Thorpe should have been sentenced to death, and still could be if their part in the biggest criminal act in Galactic Federation history was ever revealed, along with many of the other Daughters of Herne, and probably Cornwall and the Last of the Time Lords themselves. **

"**Will anybody ever tell them?" Buffy asked.**

**Cornwall shook his head.**

"**Not voluntarily," He said "But I have a horrible feeling that it will come out eventually." **

"**We need to be ready for that day."**

**The voice belonged to the woman who was formerly known as Martha Jones. She, and the Time Lords formerly known as Rose Tyler and Donna Noble emerged from the shadows.**

"**Because, we're one hundred per cent sure it will come out," Donna said "And I'm not sure how they're going to take it."**

"**Especially Laverne, Shirley, Cybill, Maryann, Kate and Allie," Rose said "The fact that they helped in the committing of genocide is not going to go down too well in their conscience, even if it was for a good cause."**

**Cornwall looked at Buffy and wished for one moment that he could wipe Buffy's and the rest of the original Daughters of Herne's minds of those events. The only saving grace they had was that they had no choice. It was genocide or the continuation of a war that would have lead to the destruction of the universe in several dimensions, thus causing chaos within time itself which, with no temporal super powers, would have been virtually impossible to clean up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**This is a sequel to The Circus, and therefore a third part of The Eternal Joining. This features Laverne and Shirley again, and again they are behaving differently than normal. Kate and Allie are also involved and acting a little different from what they are portrayed by Susan Saint James and Jane Curtin. This is deliberate. The characters of Cybill are also involved but they wont become actively involved until Chapter Two. There is a massive Doctor Who Influence, and for that reason the Crossover will be with Doctor Who, but there is no Doctor, just Rose Tyler, Donna Noble and Martha Jones being the Doctor. This is a re-working of a third season Laverne and Shirley episode called 'Bus Stop'. The ending is very different and that is deliberate. There are three F/F relationships involved, but if you've read the The Eternal Joining - The Directors Cut, you could describe it as a sisterhood in line with The Daughters of Herne scenario rather than a physical sexual relationship.**

**1. THE TROUBLE WITH SHIRLEY FEENEY**

**The Diary Room - The Tardis**

**It had been six months since Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Kate McCardle, Allie Lowell, Maryann Thorpe and the notorious Cybill Sheridan was forced to travel with Rose, Donna and Martha on board their TARDIS. Six months of smelly dungeons, of saving planets, of confronting Dictators and various madmen, of being chained to various walls, of being kidnapped and generally threatened with harm and menace by anybody Rose, Donna and Martha, the so called last of the Time Lords, had pissed off in the past. Six months of enduring comradeship, and to everybody****'****s surprise, love. Yes, love blossomed on the TARDIS. Sisterly love definitely, anything further? Possibly. Being locked for long periods in cold, smelly dungeons, sometimes chained to a wall, tended to do that to relationships. You tend to find out more about each other in situations like that, especially when you fear death was near. That was why the diary was started. It had been Shirley Feeney****'****s idea to start the diary and for everybody to make contributions to the diary about their thoughts and feelings about a particular event, or a particular relationship. Several contributions had been made over the last six months, some more vivid then others. At that moment Shirley was reading what was being written, and was finding it fascinating reading.**

"**Shirl?****"**

**Shirley looked up and saw that Laverne had entered the room.**

"**Contributing something to the diary?****"**

"**No,****"**** Shirley said ****"****Just reading.****"**

"**Good reading?****"**

"**Fascinating reading,****"**** Shirley said ****"****I****'****m amazed how people can interpret events, sometimes twist events to make the writer the hero.****"**

**Laverne gave Shirley a look.**

"**You suggesting something?****"**

**Shirley saw the look and chuckled.**

"**No, my dear,****"**** She said ****"****I****'****m just as guilty as the rest of us.****"**

"**Glad you said that, Shirl,****"**** Laverne said.**

**Shirley looked at Laverne again. Was there a menace in her voice? Or was her best friend warning her that misinterpretation of meaning, especially with someone as potentially psychotic as Maryann Thorpe, could be seen as dangerous. Maryann****'****s hatred of Doctor Dick was blatantly obvious. Shirley had already noticed that every Maryann entry in the diary was a vague reference to Doctor Richard Thorpe, her ex husband, now allegedly dead after being blown up on his yacht by a bomb planted by Maryann and Cybill. In fact every bad guy they faced was compared to Doctor Dick, and Dick always seemed to come off worse. Shirley half wanted to meet Doctor Richard Thorpe if only to see if he was as bad as Maryann, and to a certain extent, Cybill, was painting. If Maryann****'****s entries boarded on being psychotic, then Cybill****'****s was a blatant cry for female emancipation. She was a feminist, and from her writings, and her actions, she was proud of her feelings. Rose had shown Shirley an episode of Cybill****'****s only real hit ****"****Lifeforms****"****, and Shirley saw Cybill****'****s feminist leanings trying to rise through the obviously sexist dialogue. There was also something between Cybill and Maryann, something that went beyond friendship. Neither would admit it, but certain events, especially during moments of captivity they had shared, suggested that things were starting to happen. The same thing could be said about Kate and Allie, but they were better at not showing it. Kate was the feminist of the duo, but not as aggressive as Cybill. Her maiden name, as Shirley found recently, was Hanlon, an Irish name if ever Shirley heard one. Kate had a lot of the Irish about her, generous, but also frank in her views, a lot like Shirley herself. Although, Girlie Katie didn****'****t quite ring with Kate Hanlon McCardle. She was not a girl in same way that Shirley was seen as a girl. The one thing that became clear from Kate****'****s writings was that there was a philosopher struggling to get out. She tended to try to understand the actions of the people they faced. Kate even tried to analyse the Daleks, even after they had tried to kill her, and, for god****'****s sake, the on going battle between the Sontarans and the Rutans, a battle which they had been recently caught up with, and only just got out alive from.**

"**Even I can****'****t understand that one,****"**** Shirley said.**

"**Understand what, Shirl?****"**

"**The Sontarans and the Rutans,****"**** Shirley said.**

"**The potato heads and the spooks,****"**** Laverne said ****"****What****'****s to understand? They hate each others guts, and will for time immemorial.****"**

"**There must be something they have in common,****"**** Shirley said ****"****Something that will bring them together.****"**

"**Each others extermination,****"**** Laverne said ****"****That is one conflict that even you can****'****t stop.****"**

"**You can****'****t think like that, Laverne.****"**

"**We have to, Shirl,****"**** Laverne said ****"****Some people are beyond help. The Sontarans and the Rutans are such people.****"**

**Shirley looked at Laverne and shrugged, and then allowed herself a smile as she thought of something.**

"**Therefore the Daleks are Fruit Loops,****"**** Shirley commented ****"****And equally beyond help.****"**

"**Grade One, Shirl,****"**** Laverne said ****"****Beyond help. Fit for the loony bin, If you can ever get a strait jacket on those metal casings. Especially that Davros. Wow! Talk about Fruit Loop!****"**

**Shirley allowed herself another chuckle. Even Maryann had to describe Davros as worse than Doctor Dick. Allie was even more scathing in her condemnation of Davros comparing him to Hitler, Genghis Khan, Napoleon and even Pol Pot. She even told Davros to his face that he was a fucking psychopath. That took everybody back, even Allie herself. She was being tortured at the time, but, even so Allie Adams Lowell didn****'****t swear. Therefore that word, although apt for Davros, was straight out of Left Field, and totally out of Allie Lowell****'****s character. If Shirley had a description for Allie, it was Romantic. They actually had a lot in common, shared the same romantic illusions. Although, as Martha pointed out to her, Allie was more practical. She can see beyond the illusion whereas Shirley had a little more difficulty. Shirley was actually a little hurt by that suggestion, or was until Martha took Shirley back to a time when Laverne and Shirley were left stranded by two medical students at a bus station. Thinking about it, Shirley picked up a pen and started to write an entry in the diary.**

"**Thought of something?****"**

"**Something that Martha showed us, me in particular,****"**** Shirley said ****"****I think it****'****s time we told the diary what happened.****"**

"**Are you sure?****"**

"**Considering what happened to Cybill and Maryann, we have to.****"**

**Laverne put an arm around Shirley and kissed the top of her head. She then watched as Shirley continued to write.**

**Flashback - The Bus Stop 1960**

"**Why did you bring me here?****"**** Shirley had asked Martha.**

**They had used a special dream machine created by a friend of Rose, Donna and Martha to go back into Shirley****'****s memories. It took a little bit of calibration to get it right, to the point where Martha was beginning to think that Shirley was trying to prevent them getting where Martha wanted to go for some reason. Shirley****'****s memory had taken Martha to the time when she and Laverne got stuck on the ledge of a hotel whilst trying to meet the pop star Fabian, an embarrassing but eventually successful adventure, then to the time when Sergeant Plout had Laverne and Shirley do a survival test in Arctic conditions against male competition, and handling themselves well, before finally getting Shirley to get to where Martha wanted her to go. Shirley looked around the Bus Stop in surprise and more than a little disgust.**

"**Why here?****"**

"**Because there is a lesson that you need to learn,****"**** Martha said ****"****You were hurt by my suggestion that Allie was a little more practical than you were where matters of the heart was concerned.****"**

"**But why this incident?****"**

"**You tell me.****"**

**They watched Laverne and Shirley enter the departure lounge. **

"**Laverne had just mended a tyre,****"**** Shirley reminisced ****"****That was why we were a little late.****"**

"**With a little help from you,****"**** Martha suggested.**

**Shirley shrugged. They watched Laverne and Shirley wave to two men sitting on the bench. The two men got up and walk towards them.**

"**Smart look,****"**** Martha suggested ****"****A sort of casual elegance.****"**

"**That****'****s what fooled me,****"**** Shirley said.**

"**Fooled you?****"**** Martha said ****"****You admit that?****"**

"**Of course I do,****"**** Shirley said ****"****That****'****s why I feel embarrassed by this incident.****"**

**Martha nodded.**

"**Which is why we were having difficulty getting here,****"**** Martha said.**

**Shirley looked at Martha.**

"**You were blocking this memory,****"**** Martha said ****"****You were trying to guide me to times when you were successful. There is no doubt that you are a capable and practical woman, if a little scatty if that Fabian incident is anything to go by. Sorry.****"**

**Shirley allowed herself an amused grin. That was quite a dangerous stunt. They were a little way up, and it was bloody cold.**

"**Maybe,****"**** Shirley admitted.**

**Martha put an arm around Shirley and pulled her closer. They watched Laverne and Shirley talk with the guys.**

"**Look at the guys,****"**** Martha said ****"****Dismiss what you know about what happened next and tell me what you see.****"**

"**Two smartly dressed Med Students.****"**

"**And?****"**

"**Okay, I saw a White Picket Fence, two children and security. What****'****s wrong with having a dream?****"**

"**It got you dumped,****"**** Martha said.**

**Martha made Shirley look. The guys had just suggested that went back to their flat for a drink.**

"_**I thought you said we were going to dinner,**__**"**__** Shirley said.**_

"_**We are,**__**"**__** The Shorter Dark Haired Man said **__**"**__**I thought that we would go back to our flat for one drink.**__**"**_

**Shirley looked at Laverne at that moment. She recognised the look in her best friends face.**

"**She knew what they wanted,****"**** Shirley said.**

**Martha smiled and nodded in agreement.**

"**Why didn****'****t she warn me?****"**

**Martha****'****s reaction was to suggest that Shirley continue watching.**

"_**Come on, Shirl, one drinkee,**__**"**__** Laverne protested.**_

"**Straight down smut lane,****"**** Shirley said ****"****That****'****s why she didn****'****t warn me.****"**

"**Maybe,****"**** Martha said ****"****Or maybe she****'****s wiser than you give her credit for.****"**

"**You suggesting I should have gone down smut lane with her?****"**

"**No,****"**** Martha said ****"****You actually did the right thing, for the wrong reasons, and on this occasion you got lucky.****"**

"**Meaning?****"**

"**Why do you think?****"**

"**Please, Martha,****"**** Shirley said ****"****Please don****'****t Psycho Analyse me. I****'****ve had enough of that from that Fruit Loop Davros. He was trying to discover my weaknesses using torture, what are you trying to do?****"**

"**Help you conquer your weaknesses,****"**** Martha said.**

"**My dreams, a weakness?****"**

"**It was on this occasion, and that is where you and Allie differ. Allie is more practical than you in things like this, she wouldn****'****t have been fooled by these guys dress sense.****"**

**Again Shirley glared at Martha. What was she implying?**

"**You can let your dreams guide you into making mistakes, and I think you know that,****"**** Martha said ****"****Your dreams nearly got you, Laverne and Allie killed during Davros****'****s experiments on you three. He played on it. You****'****ve got to learn to control these dreams of yours.****"**

"**Okay, you****'****ve made your point,****"**** Shirley said ****"****Can we leave?****"**

"**No!****"**

"**Why?****"**

"**Because something else happened, something which your memory is blocking. It concerns Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell, and especially Laverne De Fazio.****"**

**Shirley thought for a moment.**

"**Nothing comes to mind.****"**

**Martha gave Shirley a look suggesting that she was not telling the truth. Shirley made a gesture confirming that she couldn****'****t remember. Martha sighed and tried to prompt her.**

"**What happened next?****"**

**They turned back to the scene which had moved on an hour. She saw herself sitting on the bench looked stunned. Laverne and Shirley had just learned that their dates had done a bunk whilst pretending to be freshening up in the Men****'****s Bathroom.**

"_**All they wanted was smut,**__**"**_**Shirley heard herself saying**_**"**__**This is all my fault. I have impossible dreams, I must stop having them.**__**"**_

"**See,****"**** Dream Shirley told Martha ****"****I thought about the implications of my dreams then.****"**

"**The horse had already bolted,****"**** Martha said ****"****And you still hadn****'****t learned even then. However****…"**

"_**You can**__**'**__**t do that,**__**"**__** Laverne said.**_

"_**Do what?**__**"**_

"_**Stop having dreams,**__**"**__** Laverne answered **__**"**__**Your dreams keep us going, you can**__**'**__**t give up now.**__**"**_

**Shirley looked at Martha.**

"**I****'****m confused,****"**** Shirley said ****"****You****'****ve just said having dreams is a weakness.****"**

"**I said letting your dreams control your life is a weakness. I also suggested you must learn how to control them, not stop having them,****"**** Martha said ****"****Allie has similar dreams to you, but knows how to control the drive to achieve them. That****'****s why she****'****s more practical than you. You can get obsessed in trying to achieve your dreams and that has gotten you into trouble, and fairly close to getting yourself, Laverne and Allie killed.****"**

**Shirley bit her tongue. Martha was clearly using carrot and stick tactics to get through to her, and she was beginning to resent it. But, she could also see why. Martha, in her own way, was fond of Shirley. She was fond of Laverne, Allie, Kate, Cybill and Maryann, but Shirley knew that Martha felt closer to her. Martha clearly didn****'****t want to see Shirley Feeney hurt, and would do anything to ensure that Shirley toughened up, even bullying tactics.**

"**What else are you trying to make me see?****"**** Shirley asked.**

"**You really don****'****t know?****"**

"**No!****"**

"**Then continue watching,****"**** Martha suggested.**

**Shirley****'****s attention moved back to the scene. Another hour had moved on. Laverne was at the phone, and was looking frustrated. **

"_**They**__**'**__**re all out,**__**"**__** Laverne said **__**"**__**The only person I could reach was somebody at the Pizza Bowl.**__**"**_

"_**And?**__**"**_

"_**She promised to give Pop a message.**__**"**_

_**Shirley wanted to cry. This night was now fast turning into a nightmare.**_

"_**We can**__**'**__**t stay here,**__**"**__** Shirley said.**_

"_**We got no choice, Shirl,**__**"**__** Laverne said.**_

_**Shirley looked at the Ticket Clerk.**_

"**Oh no! I didn****'****t did I?****"**

**Martha smiled and saw Shirley cringe as her counterpart approached the desk and asked the desk clerk if she could borrow ten dollars so that she and Laverne could check into a motel.**

"**Oh brother,****"**** Shirley almost whinnied in embarrassment.**

**She saw Laverne whisper what the Ticket Clerk had in mind, and almost recoiled when she saw her counterpart lash out with her handbag. Laverne was pulling her to the bench and sitting her down. Shirley wanted to reach out to her counterpart when she started wailing. Martha pulled her closer and allowed Shirley to rest on her shoulder. She didn****'****t notice that the real Laverne De Fazio had moved in behind them. Martha, however, had and mouthed ****"****thank you****"**** to her. Laverne mouthed back ****"****my pleasure****"****.**

"_**Face it, Shirl, we**__**'**__**re stuck here until somebody either comes to get us, or a bus comes,**__**"**_**Both Shirley and the real Laverne saw Laverne****'****s counterpart say.**

**Both Laverne and Shirley herself wanted to reach out to Shirley****'****s counterpart when she continued wailing.**

"_**This is my fault,**__**"**__** Shirley said **__**"**__**I know what you said before but you can**__**'**__**t deny that my dreams got us into this mess.**__**"**_

"_**You did it for the best reasons.**__**"**_

**Behind, Laverne wanted to repeat that, but Martha shook her head urgently. Now was not the time.**

"_**Best reasons,**__**"**__** Shirley said **__**"**__**You**__**'**__**ve lost an evening of unbridled smut, I**__**'**__**ve lost my life.**__**"**_

_**Laverne stroked Shirley**__**'**__**s hair. Suddenly, Laverne was looking into Shirley**__**'**__**s eyes, now stained with tears. There was suddenly a thought of unbridled smut, with Shirley Feeney.**_

"**What just happened there?****"**** Shirley asked.**

"**Why don****'****t you ask her yourself?****"**

"**When I get the chance, I will.****"**

"**Why not now,****"**** Martha said.**

"**Because she isn****'****t here.****"**

**Shirley suddenly felt arms go around her shoulders**

"**Who says I ain****'****t.****"**

**Shirley turned around and looked at Laverne.**

"**Vernie?****"**

"**Martha****'****s Doctor friend said there was room for more people in your dream,****"**** Laverne said.**

**Shirley suddenly hugged Laverne, taking her breath away as she did so.**

"**Hey, go easy,****"**** Laverne said ****"****I can still hurt in a dream, ya know.****"**

**Shirley released Laverne.**

"**Okay, Laverne,****"**** Shirley said ****"****I know I missed it before because I was too busy crying, but I saw it just then. What just happened?****"**

"**Unbridled lust,****"**** Laverne answered ****"****For you.****"**

"**What!****"**

"**It****'****s something you****'****ve been feeling for sometime isn****'****t it?****"**** Martha asked.**

**Laverne remained silent, thinking about what to say.**

"**Laverne?****"**** Shirley pressed.**

"**Okay, Okay!****"**** Laverne said ****"****Yes, I had feelings for you on several occasions. But I suppressed, is that the right word?****"**

"**Pretty much,****"**** Martha answered.**

"**I suppressed them, because I knew how you****'****d react.****"**

"**And how is that?****"**** Shirley asked.**

"**With disapproval,****"**** Laverne said ****"****It might even had ended our friendship, and I didn****'****t want that.****"**

**Shirley put an arm around Laverne.**

"**Laverne, nothing could do that, and I mean nothing.****"**

"**You****'****ve had similar feelings?****"**** Martha asked.**

"**Yes,****"**** Shirley admitted ****"****Remember when I cold cocked that pilot, and you had to land the plane.****"**

"**Vividly.****"**

"**Remember I kissed you when I found out that you had to land that plane.****"**

"**You were scared,****"**** Laverne said.**

"**Scared of losing you, scared of missing the chance.****"**

**Laverne hugged Shirley.**

"**That wont happen, you****'****ll get plenty of chances,****"**** Laverne said ****"****And you wont lose me.****"**

**Laverne kissed Shirley on the lips. It was a tender loving kiss and lasted for several seconds before a cough from Martha stopped it. They turned around and saw that Laverne and Shirley****'****s counterparts had moved the bum that occupied the bench and was sleeping on the bench with their heads touching.**

"**Aw,****"**** They both said ****"****That****'****s sweet.****"**

"**And a few hours later, Lenny and Squiggy picked us up and took us home,****"**** Shirley said.**

"**Was it?****"**

**The question had come from a newcomer to the dream - Donna. She had with her Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell.**

"**Not quite how we remembered it,****"**** Kate said.**

"**In fact, we had quite an adventure,****"**** Allie said**

"**What!****"**** Both Laverne and Shirley chorused. **

**The Diary Room**

**Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell entered just as Shirley was showing Laverne what she had written.**

"**Something new?****"**** Allie asked**

"**Something that Martha and Donna showed us,****"**** Laverne said ****"****Considering what happened to Cybill and Maryann, we felt we had to.****"**

"**Do you want our input?****"**** Kate asked.**

"**I suppose it would finish the story,****"**** Shirley said ****"****But it****'****s up to you.****"**

"**What do you think, Kate?****"**** Allie said ****"****It is an unusual story.****"**

"**Al, everything about that was unusual,****"**** Kate sighed ****"****But considering what Cybill and Maryann have just been through.****"**

**Kate took the Diary from Shirley, and started to write.**

**Flashback - The Bus Stop**

**Both Laverne and Shirley looked quizzically at Kate, Allie and Donna. Donna crossed her arms and gave Martha an over to you look.**

"**Well Fly Girl,****"**** Donna challenged.**

"**I think Kate and Allie should tell them,****"**** Martha said.**

"**Tell us what?****"**** Laverne said ****"****Kate, Allie, what****'****s going on?****"**

**Kate and Allie looked at Donna who suggested with a nod that they should go on. Kate took a deep breath.**

"**It wasn****'****t Lenny and Squiggy who took you home that night,****"**** Kate said.**

"**Yes it was,****"**** Shirley said ****"****They tried kissing us and we end up wrestling on the floor.****"**

"**That was added to your mind by the Shadow Proclamation to cover up what really happened,****"**** Donna said.**

"**Believe me, we were surprised when we found out,****"**** Allie added.**

"**Wait a minute,****"**** Laverne said ****"****It was you and Kate?****"**

"**Even down to the kiss, and the wrestling on the floor bit,****"**** Allie said, her face reddening slightly.**

**Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Kate for confirmation. Kate, slightly embarrassed, nodded her agreement.**

"**Why the cover up?****"**** Shirley asked.**

"**It was deemed appropriate to do so,****"**** Martha said.**

"**Appropriate?****"**

**Donna looked at Martha imploring her to continue.**

"**Events happened that slightly embarrassed the Shadow Proclamation,****"**** Martha said.**

"**They absolutely got their knickers in a twist,****"**** Donna said.**

"**An understatement if ever I****'****ve heard one,****"**** Kate said.**

"**I think you****'****d better tell us,****"**** Shirley said.**

**Donna and Martha looked at Kate and Allie.**

"**Wait a minute,****"**** Allie said ****"****Donna has only just reminded us that this even happened.****"**

"**Yeah, what was that about?****"**** Kate asked ****"****Why didn****'****t we remember what happened before?****"**

"**Your memories were deliberately blanked,****"**** Donna said.**

**Laverne gave a sharp whistle forcing the attention to her.**

"**What about un-blanking mine and Shirl****'****s,****"**** She said.**

**They looked at the Bus Station scene again, or better still, outside the bus station.**

**Outside the Bus Stop - One Hour Later**

**A car pulled up outside the Bus Station. The occupants of the car emerged and headed towards the building.. They were both women, and they were both wearing clothing anachronistic to the period, but ideal for the heat which was still in the eighties even at this time of night. Both Laverne and Shirley and Kate and Allie could see that the newcomers were Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell.**

"_**Can it be any hotter?**__**"**__** Allie complained **__**"**__**My clothes are sticking to me.**__**"**_

"_**Should have worn something lighter, Al.**__**"**_

"_**Like you?**__**"**_

**Allie was looking at Kate****'****s attire. She was wearing shorts and a light T-Shirt which was almost see through.**

"**I****'****d be arrested if I wore that,****"**** Allie said.**

**Donna allowed herself a smile. She knew what was coming next. Allie could see the look.**

"**What?****"**

"**Allie, don****'****t you remember what happened,****"**** Kate said.**

"**She****'****s probably blanked it herself,****"**** Martha said.**

**Both Laverne and Shirley looked increasingly puzzled. Allie shook her head. She looked at her counterpart again. She was wearing similar shorts to Kate****'****s but with a white blouse which showed the sweat. She noted that it had been buttoned up but two of the buttons had been undone to reveal an undershirt. **

"**You didn****'****t have a lot of choice, Al,****"**** Kate added.**

"**I took the blouse off?****"**** Allie said ****"****Without a Bra on?****"**

**Kate smiled and nodded. Allie put her hands over her eyes and watched through split fingers as her counterpart removed her blouse to reveal a very sexy undershirt, equally as see through as Kate****'****s.**

"**That looks real sexy, Allie,****"**** Laverne said.**

"**Almost smutty,****"**** Shirley added.**

"**Thanks a lot guys,****"**** Allie said ****"****I already feel bad enough.****"**

"_**Allie, you minx,**__**"**__** Kate**__**'**__**s counterpart kidded **__**"**__**They**__**'**__**d arrest you if they saw you in that.**__**"**_

"_**Shut up,**__**"**__** Allie responded.**_

"**You can shut up as well,****"**** Allie said to Kate.**

**Kate pulled an imaginary zip across her lips. They watched their counterparts enter the building. Allie to her relief saw that there was no man in sight.**

"_**Okay,**__**"**__** Allie said **__**"**__**Where are they?**__**"**_

_**Kate nudged Allie and nodded to the bench. Allie saw Laverne and Shirley lying on the bench, their heads touching. They looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, so sexy lying there in those dresses.**_

"**Okay, mental cold shower,****"**** Allie said.**

"**Why?****"**** Kate said.**

"**We were virtually drooling at them,****"**** Allie said.**

"**I know,****"**** Kate said ****"****I remember.****"**

**Allie glared at Kate. Her memory was starting to return properly as well. Laverne and Shirley looked at both Kate and Allie.**

"**Oh that really is smutty,****"**** Shirley said.**

**Laverne looked thoughtful for a moment.**

"**I wouldn****'****t have minded.****"**

**Shirley now gave Laverne a look.**

"**I probably would have had sex with an ape if I had the chance,****"**** Laverne said.**

"**Now that is disgusting.****"**

"**And mind boggling,****"**** Donna added ****"****An Ape? That I would have paid to see.****"**

"**Excuse me, can we stop the journey down Smut Lane,****"**** Martha said ****"****Even if it is the embarrassing thought of sex with an ape.****"**

**Donna allowed herself a smirk. Martha swatted her arm.**

"_**Can I help you?**__**"**_

_**Allie**__**'**__**s counterpart saw the Desk Clerk emerge from behind the desk. She could see his eyes almost pop when he saw the see through nature of not only Allie**__**'**__**s top, but Kate**__**'**__**s as well. Allie pulled Kate to her side in an attempt to cover her modesty.**_

"_**We**__**'**__**re here to pick up our friends,**__**"**__** Kate said nodding to Laverne and Shirley.**_

"**Uh, Oh,****"**** Kate said ****"****Misunderstanding time.****"**

"**Why?****"**** Shirley asked.**

"**Look at his face,****"**** Kate said ****"****Look where his eyes are staring.****"**

**Both Laverne and Shirley could see that his eyes were fixed on counterpart Kate and Allie****'****s see through tops.**

"**Oops!****"**** Laverne said.**

"**Oops?****"**** Allie said ****"****That guy was virtually drooling. He was drooling so much the place would have been flooded.****"**

**Kate smiled at the thought. Then she heard herself say:**

"_**We**__**'**__**re going to take them home.**__**"**_

**And cringed at what she had just said. Especially after she saw his eyes light up. He had clearly got the wrong end of the stick.**

"_**We**__**'**__**ll get them out of here,**__**"**__** Kate continued **__**"**__**If you want to help, it**__**'**__**s up to you.**__**"**_

_**The clerk looked at the sleeping Laverne and Shirley and the barely dressed Kate and Allie. His mind was working overtime, not two but four gorgeous women, all in sexy outfits, for him to play with.**_

"_**My wife would kill me,**__**"**__** He said.**_

_**He left his desk and headed out of the building almost at a run.**_

"_**Your wife should stuff and mount you,**__**"**__** Allie shouted **__**"**__**Did you see that, Kate? He was drooling.**__**"**_

"_**I saw, Allie,**__**"**__** Kate said.**_

"_**That does it,**__**"**__** Allie said **__**"**__**I**__**'**__**m never wearing this outfit again.**__**"**_

"**Would you?****"**** Martha asked.**

"**And face that again,****"**** Allie said ****"****No way.****"**

"**You look like a guy magnet in that,****"**** Laverne said.**

"**I look like a prostitute,****"**** Allie said.**

"**Allie,****"**** Kate said ****"****You looked gorgeous, even I fancied you in that.****"**

**Martha again looked knowingly at Donna. A look which was noticed by Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie.**

"**There****'****s something you****'****re not telling them,****"**** Shirley said ****"****What is it?****"**

**Kate, Allie and Laverne challenged both Martha and Donna with looks. **

"**I suggest you keep watching,****"**** Donna said.**

**Both Kate and Allie looked at Donna and Martha again. Then at Laverne and Shirley.**

"**We****'****re as puzzled as you are,****"**** Laverne said.**

"**Sorry, I can****'****t help,****"**** Shirley said ****"****But then you said that we had an adventure, you must have known what happened next.****"**

"**We did have an adventure,****"**** Allie said ****"****But there are gaps in our memories, gaps which are only just being filled.****"**

**The Diary Room**

**Kate stopped writing for a minute.**

"**What****'****s wrong, Kate?****"**** Allie said.**

"**Does Cybill and Maryann need to know exactly what happened?****"**** Kate said ****"****Does anybody?****"**

"**I wont be showing it to Jennie and Chip,****"**** Allie said ****"****And I suspect that you wont be showing this to Emma, but we do owe Cybill and Maryann this.****"**

"**We do,****"**** Laverne added.**

"**Maybe we can gloss over the more embarrassing moments,****"**** Shirley said ****"****Make it less X rated.****"**

"**X-rated?****"**** Allie said thoughtfully ****"****I think we can clean it up a little.****"**

"**We didn****'****t do anything wrong,****"**** Kate said ****"****And Cybill and Maryann aren****'****t idiots.****"**

"**Neither are Donna and Martha,****"**** Laverne said.**

"**They left us to make sure we understood what we were seeing,****"**** Kate said.**

"**They did the right thing,****"**** Allie said ****"****We had to see. Write, Kate.****"**

**Kate looked at Laverne and Shirley who nodded their agreement. Kate picked up the pen and started to write.**

**Flashback - The Bus Station**

"**Where have they gone?****"**** Kate asked.**

**They had seen that Donna and Martha had slipped away leaving them to watch the scene on their own.**

"**More importantly, why?****"**** Allie said.**

"**This confirms that they****'****re hiding something from you,****"**** Shirley said.**

"**It does, doesn****'****t it,****"**** Allie said.**

"**Well, we****'****re about to find out what it is,****"**** Laverne said ****"****Together. You did say that we ended up wrestling on the floor together.****"**

"**We thought we were waking you up,****"**** Allie said ****"****You pulled us into a kiss. That part we do remember.****"**

"**Maybe that****'****s not what happened,****"**** Kate suggested.**

**They turned to face the scene. They saw Kate and Allie****'****s counterpart hovering over Laverne and Shirley.**

"_**Want to shake them?**__**"**__** Allie asked.**_

"_**I want to be Prince Charming,**__**"**__** Kate smiled.**_

"_**You**__**'**__**re kidding.**__**"**_

"_**Why not?**__**"**_

"_**You**__**'**__**re not a man,**__**"**__** Allie said.**_

"_**Neither are you.**__**"**_

"_**I don**__**'**__**t want to kiss them.**__**"**_

"_**Don**__**'**__**t you?**__**"**_

_**Allie looked at Kate.**_

"_**You**__**'**__**re serious aren**__**'**__**t you?**__**"**_

_**Kate crossed over to Shirley and stroked her hair. Allie went over to Laverne and did the same thing.**_

"_**This is silly,**__**"**__** Allie said.**_

_**Kate fell to her knees and put a hand gently on Shirley**__**'**__**s face. Allie looked at Laverne and took a deep breath.**_

"_**Come on, Al, be spontaneous,**__**"**__** Kate said **__**"**__**You know you want to do it.**_

_**Allie stroked Laverne**__**'**__**s cheek.**_

"_**Oh god!**__**"**__** Allie half whined.**_

_**Laverne looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, so kissable. Allie could feel her heart pounding. She looked at Kate and saw that she was also hovering over Shirley. Kate seemed so determined before, but now.**_

"**I think we guessed what was on your mind,****"**** Laverne said.**

**Laverne looked at Shirley. Shirley made a face, but nodded.**

"**We must have taken the decision out of your hands,****"**** Shirley said ****"****God help us.****"**

**Both Kate and Allie nodded. They watched both Laverne and Shirley settle it by reaching up and dragging both Kate and Allie to them. Laverne kissed Allie firmly, murmuring Allie****'****s name as she did so. Shirley did exactly the same to Kate. They both forced their respective partner to the ground and began ravaging them passionately.**

"**Oh god, It wasn****'****t a wrestling match,****"**** Laverne said ****"****We almost raped you.****"**

**Shirley took Laverne****'****s hand. Then she reached out to Kate, Laverne did the same thing to Allie**

"**We are so sorry,****"**** Shirley said.**

"**Considering what we were about to do to you, I think you****'****ve got nothing to be sorry about,****"**** Allie said.**

"**You weren****'****t going to do it,****"**** Laverne said ****"****We forced it.****"**

**Kate took Shirley****'****s hand and squeezed it.**

"**You have nothing to be sorry about, either of you,****"**** She said ****"****We deserved what we got. And it didn****'****t get that far.****"**

**They turned back to the scene. Allie took Laverne****'****s hand as they did so. They saw both Laverne and Shirley wake up to see who they were pinning on the ground. **

"_**Kate?**__**"**__** Shirley said.**_

"_**Allie?**__**"**__** Laverne echoed.**_

_**Both Laverne and Shirley got off their respective partner. Both of them looking shocked.**_

"_**Yep,**__**"**__** Kate said**_

"_**It**__**'**__**s us,**__**"**__** Allie said with a smile.**_

_**Laverne helped Allie to her feet, whilst Shirley helped Kate to hers. Laverne suddenly hugged Allie taking Allie**__**'**__**s breath away as she did so. Shirley did the same thing to Kate.**_

"_**You came for us,**__**"**__** Shirley said.**_

"_**We came to take you home,**__**"**__** Kate said.**_

_**They kissed each other. So did Laverne and Allie. Then they broke off, slightly embarrassed about what they had just done.**_

"**So that****'****s what Donna and Martha wanted us to see,****"**** Kate said ****"****We share the same love for each other as Cybill and Maryann have. I love Allie, Shirley and probably you Laverne as well. That****'****s what makes us Daughters of Herne.****"**

"**That****'****s why we weren****'****t ready,****"**** Allie said ****"****We didn****'****t understand the love we have for each other. Cybill and Maryann had shown us the way, and Martha and Donna finished the job.****"**

"**Does Cybill and Maryann feel the same way about us?****"**** Shirley asked.**

"**I assume so,****"**** Laverne said ****"****After all that****'****s what****'****s being a Daughter of Herne is all about. That****'****s why if one dies, we all die.****"**

"**That****'****s profound, Vernie,****"**** Shirley said.**

"**I try, Shirl.****"**

**Shirley put her arms around Laverne. They then both allowed Kate and Allie into the hug.**

**The Diary Room**

**Kate closed the book, and then took Allie****'****s and Shirley****'****s hand. Laverne put her arms around Kate.**

"**I love you guys,****"**** Kate said ****"****Shirley Feeney, Laverne De Fazio, and especially you Allie Adams Lowell.****"**

"**What about Cybill and Maryann?****"**** Shirley asked.**

"**What about the adventure that followed,****"**** Laverne said ****"****The one we had with Maxwell Smart, Agent 99 and Hymie the Robot.****"**

"**Do you really want to tell them about that?****"**** Allie said.**

**Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie looked at each other.**

"**Naw!****"**** They chorused****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER  
**

**Now we move to Cybill Sheridan and Maryann Thorpe. This is a little B movie in style, again that is deliberate, And to see Laverne and Shirley behaving like Rambo has got to be read to be believed. Read on, and have a giggle if you like, but no flames.**

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO CYBILL AND MARYANN**

**Cybill and Maryann's Room - The Tardis**

**Cybill Sheridan looked at Maryann Thorpe sleeping in the next bed. They had been through hell and back, probably more than once. Firstly, the events on New Texas had taken a lot out of both of them. Cybill and Maryann nearly died on that planet, and that took a lot to get over. Secondly, mainly because of what happened, Maryann had way too much to drink. Partly out of celebration, partly out of a sense of relief. Cybill could see that her best friend was sleeping peacefully, dreaming a dream of contentment, or was she? Cybill thought she could hear mumbling. She crossed over to her bed to listen.**

"**You ruined my life, Doctor Dick," Maryann mumbled.**

"**Oh god!" Cybill whispered "Here we go again."**

"**I've got to kill that Son of a Bitch," Maryann continued "You have to understand that, my darling wives. It is the only way I can be free and we can live the life we deserve. I need closure."**

**Cybill stroked Maryann's hair. This was the first time that Doctor Dick's death has been suggested in any other way than revenge. The events of New Texas had changed everything. Maryann had a new life, a new beginning, and a new marriage to make work. Cybill knew that Maryann had to end this feud with Doctor Dick if her new marriage was going to work. Wives? She said wives plural, didn't she? Who else did she marry on New Texas. She didn't have a chance to marry Kate McCardle, Allie Lowell, Laverne De Fazio, Rose, Donna, Martha, or, god forbid, Shirley Feeney, did she? She shook her head and stroked Maryann's hair again.**

"**It's good that you want closure, Maryann, my darling wife," Cybill kissed the top of Maryann's head "Maybe Rose, Donna and Martha did us a favour by taking us on a trip in the Tardis. You and I needed perspective. We needed to find each other. But why wives?"**

**Maryann stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Cybill returned to her bed and picked up the diary she had taken from the room after Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie had left. She had read what they had written about the events of the bus station and allowed herself a smile, especially at the thought of prissy Shirley Feeney virtually raping Kate McCardle. She wished she had been there. But then she had witnessed Miss Feeney's dark side herself, hadn't she? That was Shirley Feeney dressed like Rambo threatening to blow those creeps to hell if they didn't release Maryann and Cybill herself, wasn't it? She picked up a pen and opened the diary.**

**Flashback - Twelve Hours Earlier**

**It was meant to be the highlight of the New Texas social year. It was the annual hoe-down, a time when all New Texans let their hair down. Rose, Donna, Martha, Laverne, Shirley, Kate, Allie, Cybill and Maryann had been invited as the special guests of Senator Albert Kirk, a man they had saved from political ruin after Rose, Donna and Martha had uncovered a plot to discredit Kirk by a rival Senator by the name of Alfred Greyskull. It took a lot of skill and blind luck to pull it off. The skill came from Cybill, Maryann, Kate and Allie who used their seductive skills to keep Greyskull busy whilst Rose, Donna, Martha, Laverne and Shirley used up a lot of blind luck to break into Greyskull's headquarters, find the evidence Greyskull had on Kirk's minor indiscretions and destroy it. The luck went deeper, because as they were finding the evidence Greyskull had on Kirk, they were also finding evidence of corruption on a massive scale, enough to send Greyskull to the nearest penal colony if it got out. Now Greyskull was dead. Unfortunately, the person holding the smoking gun was Maryann Thorpe, and there was evidence that Cybill Sheridan may have been an accomplice. How did that happen?**

**For a start, Cybill wasn't there when the crime was being committed. She had however seen Maryann being dragged out of the dance hall by one of Greyskull's lackey's and went after them to prevent what they had planned for her best friend. Then she heard the sound of laser fire. That forced Cybill into a run. When she arrived, she saw the lackey fleeing for his life and a body lying on the ground, the body of Alfred Greyskull. Maryann stood there with a gun in her hand, frozen to the spot. Cybill went to examine the body, and saw that Greyskull was dead. She got up and gently took the gun out of Maryann's hand.**

"**What happened, Maryann?" Cybill asked. **

"**They were going to kill me, Cybill," Maryann said "Greyskull was going to kill me and leave my bloodless corpse as a message to the rest of you."**

"**A message?"**

"**That the corruption on this planet goes deeper than we thought," Maryann said "He was gloating about having enough clout to have all charges dropped against him."**

"**And you shot him?"**

"**I had to, he was starting to strangle me."**

"**Where did you get the gun?"**

"**I don't know," Maryann said "I dropped my purse and it fell out. I managed to get free of him by kneeing him where it hurts, then I snatched up the gun and fired. It was pure instinct, Cybill. I certainly didn't mean to kill him."**

**They heard whistles and a commotion behind them.**

"**Run!" Cybill said.**

"**Maybe we can explain," Maryann said.**

"**They wont listen," Cybill said "Run!"**

**Cybill and Maryann started running. They found a Skimmer open.**

**Cybill and Maryann got in and slammed the door just as the pack was closing on them.**

"**You don't know how to drive one, Cybill," Maryann said.**

"**It can't be that hard."**

**Cybill pressed a combination of buttons and managed to get the Skimmer moving, knocking over some very angry people as she did so.**

**Cybill and Maryann's Room - The Tardis**

**Cybill looked at Maryann again. They now knew where the gun came from. What they didn't know was how the gun got into Maryann's purse.**

"**Not that you actually shot Greyskull," Cybill said "We now know that you missed, that somebody else framed you for his death, but why plant that gun on you? It could have been me, Kate or Allie? Why you?"**

**Cybill stroked Maryann's hair again. It was a question that would haunt Cybill. Why was Maryann Thorpe singled out for death? Why was she set up as the Fall Guy? She took up her pen and started writing.**

**Flashback - The Forest, New Texas**

**The skimmer hurtled along the only road that threaded through the dense forest. Cybill was in the drivers seat, but she wasn't finding it easy steering the skimmer, especially around corners, at high speed.**

"**Cyb," Maryann said anxiously "You sure you can handle this car?"**

**They had just avoided smashing into a tree, and that took blind panic and sheer instinct to press the right button at the right time.**

"**I'm handling it so far," Cybill argued.**

**Yet again she had to react quickly as another tree loomed large in front of them. She managed to make the turning, just.**

"**I think I'm going to be sick," Maryann said.**

"**Not in here, pal."**

**Yet again, Cybill made another sharp turning.**

"**Why can't they build these damned roads in a straight line?" Cybill asked.**

**They almost lurched as Cybill made the next turning.**

"**We're going to hit something soon," Maryann complained.**

"**We're not going to hit something," Cybill returned.**

**Suddenly they jolted as the skimmer glanced off an object.**

"**Cybill!"**

"**I know," Cybill said "We've hit something."**

**They burst free of the trees and headed into a long green expanse. That was when the skimmer started misfiring. Maryann grasped Cybill's arm.**

"**Okay Maryann, let's not panic," Cybill said.**

"**Easy for you to say," Maryann said "You're not facing a firing squad."**

"**They wouldn't."**

"**Remember when we arrived, remember when Shirley suggested we should leave after they shot that poor guy on public television."**

**Cybill nodded. It was the one of the few times that Cybill Sheridan agreed with Shirley Feeney.**

"**What was his crime anyway?"**

"**Theft," Maryann said.**

"**You don't execute people for theft," Cybill said.**

"**You do on this planet," Maryann returned "And if they do that for theft, god knows what they'll do for murder."**

"**We wont get caught, Maryann," Cybill promised "And my head is much on the chopping block as yours."**

"**How?"**

"**Aiding and abetting after the fact."**

**The skimmer chose that moment to grind painfully to a halt. As it stopped Cybill and Maryann looked at each other.**

"**Damn!" They chorused together.**

**They got out and examined the back of the skimmer.**

"**Totalled," Cybill said.**

"**That's all we need," Maryann said.**

**Cybill looked beyond the car to the forest. Nobody seemed to be following them.**

"**At least we've lost our pursuers, for now."**

**Maryann slammed her hand on the now completely useless skimmer.**

"**Now what?"**

"**We walk?"**

**Maryann looked down at the dress she was wearing. Cybill bent down and tore a strip off it thus freeing her ability to walk. Maryann looked at Cybill's dress and did the same thing. Cybill looked down Maryann's dress and saw something a little unusual for Maryann Thorpe.**

"**Maryann," Cybill said "Where's your underwear?"**

"**Where's yours?" Maryann countered.**

"**It's hot," Cybill protested "I was sweating."**

"**Ditto!"**

**They started walking.**

**Two Hours Later**

**For two hours Cybill and Maryann walked. The high heels that they were wearing had been abandoned long ago, and the dresses, once the finest on New Texas, was now torn and shredded.**

"**Must be close to mid-day," Maryann complained.**

**She was wearing a piece of her dress around her head to try and keep the effects of the sun of her head. But Cybill could see the sweat stains on the rest of her dress suggesting that Maryann was close to dehydration. Cybill wasn't feeling too great herself. They needed water and they needed it soon.**

"**I'd kill for some water right now," Maryann continued "Nice, cool refreshing water."**

"**Tell me about it, pal," Cybill moaned.**

**She looked at the trees around them.**

"**There must be something," Cybill continued "These trees don't grow on fresh air."**

"**Justin would know," Maryann said.**

"**Justin isn't here," Cybill said.**

"**More's the pity."**

**Maryann stopped.**

"**Maryann?"**

"**I need a rest, Cyb."**

**Cybill nodded. The two of them found a rock and sat on it with their backs to each other.**

"**I'm sorry, Cybill," Maryann said.**

"**For what?"**

"**For putting you in this mess."**

"**It was Greyskull who tried to kill you," Cybill said "You were just defending yourself."**

"**I shouldn't have allowed it to happen," Maryann said "That bastard reminded me so much of Doctor Dick, so much that when I pulled the trigger I enjoyed doing it. I enjoyed seeing that son of a bitch die."**

"**Maryann."**

"**Cybill, hear me out," Maryann quickly said.**

**Cybill reached behind and took Maryann's hand.**

"**I know what Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie think of me. I know that they think that I'm a loose cannon ready to self destruct," Maryann said "Maybe they're right."**

**Cybill squeezed Maryann's hand.**

"**They don't know you like I do."**

**Maryann turned to look at Cybill.**

"**Cybill, even you think it, and I know that Rose, Donna and Martha do," Maryann took both of Cybill's hands "If you're right and your head is as much on the chopping block as mine, you are facing a death sentence because of me. You're facing it because I keep seeing Doctor Dick in every bad guy we come up against. As I said, I enjoyed killing that bastard because I was picturing myself killing Richard Thorpe."**

"**What do you want me to do?"**

"**You could distance yourself from me," Maryann suggested "You could claim that I took you hostage, forced you to steal that skimmer."**

"**I think we're well past that, Maryann," Cybill said "And even if it was true, they wouldn't believe me. The only hope we have is that Rose, Donna, Martha, Kate, Allie, Laverne and, god forbid, Shirley Feeney, finds us before the posse does."**

**For the first time Maryann smiled.**

"**You really have it in for Shirley."**

"**She's too self righteous," Cybill admitted "It's a wonder Laverne De Fazio even tolerated her let alone be her best friend."**

"**Maybe you should be looking for what Laverne sees in Shirley," Maryann suggested "She certainly sees something because they're as close as you and me and Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell. I think Laverne would give her life for Shirley and vice versa."**

"**You'd give your life for me?" Cybill asked.**

**That question took Maryann a little by surprise. She recovered enough to ask:**

"**Would you?"**

"**Yes," Cybill said without hesitation "If you hadn't killed Greyskull, I would have done for you."**

"**Oh, Cybill," Maryann said.**

**Suddenly a scream made them both freeze. Another scream made both of their hearts beat faster.**

"**Where did it come from?" Cybill asked.**

**Maryann closed her eyes for a moment. Another scream echoed through the glades.**

"**That way," Maryann said pointing towards the trees.**

"**You sure?"**

**Maryann gave Cybill a look. Cybill shrugged and followed Maryann towards the trees. They emerged at a place of true nirvana, a lake, a lake of cool, clear water. Cybill hugged Maryann and virtually ran towards the water stripping off her dress as she did so. Cybill dived in and began splashing around. Maryann removed her dress and headed towards the water when she saw two teenagers, probably eighteen or a little older, looking at her. She stopped, completely naked, and stared at the boys.**

"**Cybill!"**

"**Come on, Maryann," Cybill called "It's lovely."**

"**Cybill," Maryann repeated a little more anxiously.**

"**What's wrong, Maryann?"**

"**Remember those screams."**

"**Yes."**

**Maryann nodded in the direction of the two boys. Cybill looked in the direction where Maryann was nodding and saw the two boys. She covered both her breasts and her private parts with her arms.**

"**Who are you?" The Taller of the two boys asked "This is our lake."**

"**Can we borrow it for a while?" Maryann said "We've travelled a long way and we need to clean up a bit."**

**The two boys looked at each other.**

"**Maryann?" Cybill said.**

"**Please," Maryann asked "We wont be long."**

**The two boys looked at Maryann's naked form with appreciation.**

"**Like what you see?"**

"**Maryann, they're children," Cybill hissed.**

"**Play along, Cyb," Maryann said "Show them your body."**

"**You're kidding."**

"**We need their help," Maryann said.**

**Cybill looked at Maryann and took a deep breath. She uncovered herself.**

"**Have a good look, boys," Cybill said.**

**Maryann then dived into the water and began splashing Cybill. Cybill glared at her, then realised what she was doing. They were playing like children. Cybill began splashing back. The boys began laughing. Maryann punished the laughter by splashing the boys. Soon four 'children' were playing splashing games and laughing.**

**Two Hours Later**

**Cybill and Maryann had turned the remains of their now ruined dresses into makeshift bikinis and were now walking with the boys into the village the boys called home. It was a makeshift camp that wouldn't have been out of place in National Geographic. The village was littered with mud huts, and men and women wearing little more than Cybill and Maryann themselves.**

**A man approached them, he was Cybill's height with a greying beard.**

"**Welcome strangers," He said.**

"**Thank you," Cybill said "I'm Cybill, this is my friend Maryann, we are travellers in need of shelter and food."**

"**We can give you both."**

**He clapped his hands and women rushed towards him.**

"**Prepare the banquet for our special guests."**

"**There's no need," Cybill said.**

**Both Maryann and Cybill were guided towards a hut by two women, whilst others rushed around to prepare this makeshift banquet. When they entered the hut they had petal necklaces put around them and were generally pampered by a bevy of women.**

"**There's no need for this, ladies," Cybill said.**

**Cybill's protest was ignored as the ladies continued pampering both Cybill and Maryann.**

"**I suggest that you sit back and enjoy," Maryann suggested.**

"**This is exploitation," Cybill said "It's wrong."**

**The ladies giggled at Cybill's suggestion.**

"**Do you understand?" Cybill said "You don't have to do this for us. All we need is food and place to rest."**

**The ladies giggled again.**

"**What is going on here?"**

"**Come on, Cybill, just relax and enjoy," Maryann said.**

**Cybill looked at Maryann.**

"**You are aware that women are doing this to you not guys?"**

"**So?"**

"**Maryann, I've never seen this side of you before."**

"**What side?"**

"**The gay side."**

"**Gay?"**

"**Lesbian."**

"**I'm willing to try anything once," Maryann said with a smile "And I need a facial and a little pampering. After what we've been through we deserve it."**

**Cybill shrugged and allowed the women to pamper her.**

"**This isn't too bad."**

**Maryann glanced at Cybill and chuckled.**

**Three Hours Later**

**The banquet was in full flow. Both Cybill and Maryann were finding that they were enjoying themselves. They had witnessed a dance in their honour, and the food was a gourmet's delight for people so primitive.**

"**This is better than Hollywood," Cybill whispered to Maryann.**

"**In what way?"**

"**The whole atmosphere," Cybill said "I'm expecting some director to say cut any minute."**

"**It certainly has a feature film like quality," Maryann agreed "I wonder who I'm playing."**

**Cybill gave Maryann a look. Maryann gave her an impish grin and then accepted another piece of fruit from a serving girl.**

"**I wish they wouldn't use their women like this though," Cybill said.**

"**Cybill!"**

"**It's degrading."**

"**What did Martha tell you?"**

**Cybill looked at Maryann quizzically.**

"**Never get yourself involved in other people's culture, however repugnant it may seem to you, remember?" Maryann said.**

"**Said by somebody who regularly gets herself involved in Doctor Dick's affairs."**

"**Different matter."**

"**In what way?"**

"**He dumped me for some floozy," Maryann said "Ruining his life was the least I could do."**

"**Floozy?"**

"**Okay, floozies," Maryann said "The point is that the exploitation of women in this tribe is probably part of the culture of this tribe. Dick couldn't control his libido, so he needed to be reminded that he couldn't get away with exploiting me the way he did."**

**Cybill allowed herself a smile. Boy, did Doctor Dick pay for exploiting Maryann.**

"**So why haven't we been exploited?" Cybill said "It's blatantly obvious that we're female."**

**Cybill and Maryann were still wearing the makeshift bikinis that hardly hid their figures. **

"**We're visitors," Maryann said.**

**Cybill accepted another fruit from her serving girl. The girl almost ran away giggling. A man walked past shaking his head in disappointment**

"**What's that all about?" Cybill continued "They've been doing that all evening. Even the guys of this tribe have been shaking their heads in disappointment every time they look at us. Why?"**

"**Beats me."**

**Another guy walked past shaking his head.**

"**Excuse me," Cybill said "Why are you shaking your head like that. What have we done?"**

"**It's what you're going to do," The man answered.**

"**What?"**

"**Such a waste."**

"**A waste of what?" Maryann asked.**

**The man scampered away. The Village Elder approached them.**

"**Is everything to your satisfaction?"**

"**What's going to happen?" Cybill said "What are we going to do?"**

"**The ceremony of course," The Village Elder said "We've been expecting your arrival. You will save the tribe from extinction."**

"**How?"**

**She heard a crash and saw that Maryann was face down on the table.**

"**Maryann?"**

**Cybill shook her best friend softly, and then vigorously. **

"**Maryann!"**

**She started to feel woozy. Her vision started blurring.**

"**What have you done to us?" Cybill slurred.**

**That was the last thing Cybill said. She slumped forward and was unconscious the moment her head hit the table.**

**The Cage**

**The cage Cybill and Maryann woke up was just about big enough to fit two grown people. It was made of the strongest wood and had ropes attached to the bars at the top.**

"**Cyb," Maryanne said, her voice fearful "What's going on here?"**

"**I wish I knew," Cybill answered equally fearful "One minute they're wining and dining us, the next moment they're sticking us in this cage. Why?"**

**Suddenly the cage was being lifted, the action forcing Cybill and Maryann to hang onto the bars of the cage.**

"**I think we're going to find out why, pal," Maryann said.**

"**Not helping, Maryann."**

**The cage was lowered eventually onto a buggy and then secured.**

"**Hey buddy," Cybill shouted "Why are you doing this?"**

**The man carrying out this task remained silent. A man wearing the hideous of outfits moved in front of the cage and performed the strangest of dances. It was almost erotic in nature, but both Cybill and Maryann were in no mood to be aroused. Soon, however, the entire village, even the kids they met at the lake, were performing the dance. With each movement, fear grew in both Cybill and Maryann. They held onto each other as a drum beat started and grew louder with each beat.**

"**What have we done to you?" Maryann shouted over the noise.**

**Nobody was listening, nobody cared.**

"**Cyb," Maryann said "I think we're about to die."**

**Cybill shook her head firmly, but held onto Maryann tighter. She could hear Maryann's heart beating faster as the fear of this situation began taking hold.**

"**I love you, Maryann," Cybill suddenly said.**

"**I love you, Cybill," Maryann said in response.**

**The drum beat suddenly stopped. The man in the outfit raised a large stick in the air.**

"**My lord Sheehu, it was foretold that the marriage and sacrifice of two in union will restore prosperity to the tribe that you created."**

"**Marriage?" Cybill said nodding to Maryann "To her?"**

"**Take this couple to the pit of sacrifice where the union will be blessed."**

"**Marriage, Cybill," Maryann half smiled "To me."**

"**Followed by sacrifice," Cybill added.**

"**They never said life was going to be easy."**

**Cybill chuckled a little, then placed her head lightly on Maryann's. The buggy started moving.**

**Cybill and Maryann's Room - The Tardis**

**Cybill stopped writing for a minute and looked at Maryann. The ceremony was the strangest they had ever been through. She looked at the slight scar on her left hand where she was persuaded to cut using a very sharp knife, and then picked up Maryann's right hand and saw a similar scar where Maryann was made to cut her hand with the same knife. Maryann stirred at the touch but instead of letting the hand go, Cybill grasped it tighter as if repeating the bonding ceremony they went through in that cage.**

"**Cybill," Maryann said with her eyes still shut "I will always love you."**

"**So will I, pal," Cybill said with tears in her eyes "Love you, that is."**

**Maryann opened her eyes and looked at Cybill. **

"**Maryann, I'm so sorry."**

"**Cybill, I could hear you moving around," Maryann said **

**She sat up and saw the diary in Cybill's hand.**

"**Writing about our marriage?"**

"**Felt I had to."**

**Maryann took the diary from Cybill and read what she had written. She then looked at Cybill through lowered eyebrows.**

"**Okay, it's a bit liberal with the facts," Cybill said.**

"**Liberal?" Maryann shrugged and then kissed Cybill's hand "Why not, my darling wife."**

"**You said wives in your sleep."**

"**Did I?"**

"**Yes you did."**

"**I probably meant Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie as well as you," Maryann admitted.**

"**When did you marry Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie?"**

"**When I married you," Maryann said "We're Daughters of Herne remember. You're as much married to Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie as I am. You physically married me but you emotionally married Laverne De Fazio, Kate McCardle, Allie Lowell and Shirley Feeney as well."**

"**I married Feeney?"**

"**Sorry, pal, you were meant to."**

"**Sorry, you're going to have to explain that to me," Cybill said.**

"**I'll leave the mechanics of that to Rose, Donna or Martha," Maryann said.**

"**Because you don't understand it yourself."**

"**Got it in one."**

"**Chicken!"**

"**I'm not going to explain how comes you are married to Shirley Feeney as well as Laverne, Kate, Allie and me."**

**Cybill made a clucking sound.**

"**Write!" Maryann said pointing to the diary.**

"**Yes. Mein Fuhrer."**

**Cybill picked up the pen and began writing, this time with Maryann looking over her shoulder.**

**Flashback - The Pit of Sacrifice**

**Maryann held onto Cybill as the cage was raised off the buggy and over a trap door. They both held their breath as the trap door was opened and fire belched out from the pit. They looked down and saw that the heat they were feeling was coming from a lava flow that was running along the bottom of the pit.**

"**Cybill!" Maryann said in mounting panic.**

"**At least it'll be quick," Cybill said with a frightened laugh.**

"**The union will be cemented by fire," The man in the costume called "Lord Sheehu, receive this sacrifice, restore the bountiful times to the tribe."**

**The cage was lowered towards the lava. Both Cybill and Maryann could feel the heat as the cage started to go into the pit. Then an explosion rocked the area and caused the cage to jolt violently to a halt. The jolt threw both Cybill and Maryann to the bottom of the cage leaving them face to face with the lava.**

"**Maryann!" Cybill squeaked.**

**Another explosion rocked the area. This time it was a followed up by a voice, a familiar voice.**

"**Let them go, or I will turn this place into ashes."**

"**Feeney?" Cybill said in surprise.**

**Both Cybill and Maryann hauled themselves up and saw Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney standing on a mound. Both of them were holding big guns and looking like female John Rambo's.**

"**Feeney," Cybill repeated "What the hell?"**

**They also saw some of the braver man rush towards Laverne and Shirley. Both of them opened fire and blew their attackers back.**

"**Don't make us hurt ya," Laverne said.**

"**Just raise the cage out of that pit and let your prisoners go," Shirley continued "Now!"**

**The man in the costume bellowed in rage and made to cut the rope to the cage.**

"**Please don't do that," Laverne said "Don't make us hurt you."**

**The man hacked at the rope shouting:**

"**Lord Sheehu, receive this sacrifice and destroy the blasphemers who dare interfere."**

**Both Laverne and Shirley opened fire again blowing the man backwards. He was clearly dead**

"**Jesus, Feeney, De Fazio," Cybill shouted "You've blown his head off."**

**Both Laverne and Shirley looked shocked at the savagery of what they had just done. Fortunately for them, the rest of the tribe were so stunned by the savagery these two women used to kill their leader, they were too frightened to come anywhere near them.**

"**Laverne, Shirley," Maryann called.**

"**We didn't mean to kill him," Shirley half wailed "We only wanted to scare him.**

"**Please!" Maryann said "Before they recover."**

**Laverne nodded and took out a sonic screwdriver. She approached the cage and looked at the lava below.**

"**You would have fried in that," Laverne said.**

"**Yes, Laverne," Cybill said "Please GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"**

**Laverne opened the cage door using the sonic screwdriver. She then helped both Cybill and Maryann jump out of the cage to the safety of land. They ran towards Shirley just as braver men approached them again, looking for revenge. Shirley waited until Laverne, Cybill and Maryann was behind her before opening fire again forcing their attackers back. The four of them started running. They reached the Skimmer Laverne and Shirley arrived in and were moving before the rest of the tribe could catch them.**

"**Thank you," Maryann said "Both of you."**

"**How did you find us?" Cybill said.**

"**Donna placed a tracker on you, on all of us," Laverne said "We used some equipment from the Tardis to trace you."**

"**A tracker?" Maryann said "How did she get it on us?"**

"**Remember that injection she gave us," Shirley said.**

"**Donna said it was some sort of flu shot," Cybill said.**

"**It was more than that," Laverne said "It was the way the tracker was placed inside us."**

"**Can it harm us?" Cybill asked.**

"**Martha says no," Laverne said "And I believe her."**

"**I assume we're heading back to the Tardis," Maryann said.**

**Shirley shook her head.**

"**Why?"**

"**Senator Kirk advised us to keep on the move," Laverne said "We need to buy Kate and Allie time to find the witness."**

"**A witness?" Both Cybill and Maryann said together.**

"**It seemed that somebody witnessed what happened," Shirley said "It seems that you did not shoot Greyskull."**

"**I did," Maryann protested.**

"**You shot at him," Shirley said "But you missed. Somebody else delivered the fatal shot."**

"**Maryann, you missed," Cybill almost screamed.**

"**I missed," Maryann looked puzzled "I never miss."**

"**You did this time, Maryann," Laverne said "But we still need to keep moving in order to give Kate and Allie time to find this witness."**

"**They still think we're guilty?" Cybill said.**

"**In one," Laverne said.**

"**Face it, Cyb," Maryann said "The nightmare isn't over."**

**Cybill put her arms around Maryann.**

"**It soon will be, my darling wife."**

**Laverne and Shirley looked at each other and mouthed "Darling Wife".**

"**What you stopped was the second part of the ceremony," Maryann said "The first part was Cybill and my marriage to each other."**

"**You're kidding," Laverne said.**

"**It probably isn't legal," Cybill said "But Maryann and I got married today."**

**Cybill and Maryann's Room - The Tardis**

**Cybill and Maryann looked at each other.**

"**I think Feeney looked shocked at the thought," Cybill said.**

"**Probably," Maryann said "Or maybe it put ideas in her head."**

**Cybill looked at Maryann quizzically.**

"**Trust me, Cyb," Maryann said "Look at the way Shirley looks at Laverne, and remember because we are Daughters of Herne, and as Laverne, Shirley, Kate, Allie, You and I are already married to each other emotionally, that physical marriage will have to take place sooner or later."**

"**As will Kate and Allie's," Cybill mused.**

"**I love you, Cyb," Maryann said.**

**Cybill kissed the top of Maryann's head.**

"**I love you Maryann Thorpe Sheridan, or should it be Maryann Jukovich Sheridan."**

"**Or Maryann Sheridan Jukovich, or Maryann Sheridan Thorpe."**

"**Don't push it."**

**They kissed each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

**Enter Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell, and we're going into James Bond territory here. The scene described is borrowed a little from the James Bond movie, Live and Let Die.**

**DETECTIVES KATE AND ALLIE**

**The Diary Room - The Next Morning**

**Kate McCardle watched Cybill slip the diary back into its draw. She waited until Cybill left before going over to open the draw and remove the diary. She had heard that Cybill and Maryann had got married from Rose. Rose had suggested that under Galactic Federation law, because the union was consummated by the mixing of blood, even if it was under duress, the marriage was legal and official.**

"**I wonder who's going to tell them?" Kate said**

"**Tell them what?"**

**Kate looked up and saw that Allie Lowell had joined her. Kate silently gave Allie the diary. Allie read the part Kate had just read.**

"**See what you mean," Allie said "I think they should be told."**

"**You're going to tell them."**

"**Maybe through the diary."**

"**Coward."**

"**Just being practical," Allie said "That's what the diary's for."**

"**What about Laverne and Shirley?"**

"**I agree with Cybill," Allie said.**

"**About?"**

"**Shirley's obsession with her dream. It's blinding her to the fact that she loves Laverne."**

"**You've seen that?"**

"**Kate, have you seen the way Shirley looks at Laverne?"**

"**Maybe we should arrange for them to get married."**

"**I don't think New Texas will allow us back anytime soon," Allie said.**

"**There are other planets that might arrange such a marriage, Al," Kate said "Talking about New Texas, do you think we should tell what happened to us whilst our two Thelma and Louise's were running New Texas's law enforcement ragged?"**

"**The story of how we got ourselves chained to a bomb," Allie said.**

"**And survived to tell the tale," Kate finished.**

"**Your choice, Pal."**

**Kate smiled.**

"**Why not."**

**Kate and Allie headed out of the room, with the diary in Kate's hand.**

**Flashback - A Bar, Downtown New Texas**

**Kate and Allie entered the bar and looked around nervously. The place heaved with people, all kinds of people. Humanoids, like the kind who goosed Allie as soon as she walked through the door.**

"**Did you see that?" Allie complained.**

"**Sure did," Kate answered "You should be flattered."**

"**Flattered," Allie said "It bloody well hurt."**

**Two spiky headed aliens with green skin pushed past them. One of them touched Kate's rear as he did so.**

"**Hey!" Kate shouted glaring at the alien.**

"**At least mine was human," Allie said "You get a spiky green dragon."**

"**Allie!"**

"**What?"**

"**We have a contact to meet, remember."**

"**Of course."**

**Allie half chuckled as she and Kate headed to the rendezvous point - the booth closest to the rear door. As they sat down a man came over to them bearing drinks.**

"**McCardle and Lowell?"**

"**That's us," Kate said.**

"**Compliments of the house," The man said placing the drinks in front of them "Your friend will be seeing you soon."**

**Both Kate and Allie watched the strange man leave.**

"**McCardle and Lowell," Kate said "I like that. Makes us sound like a couple of TV Detectives."**

"**Like Starsky and Hutch?"**

"**Can't we be McCardle and Lowell, it has a nice ring to it."**

"**We could be Hanlon and Adams," Allie added "That has an even better ring to it."**

"**I prefer McCardle and Lowell."**

"**As you wish, Detective McCardle," Allie said.**

**Allie looked at the drinks suspiciously.**

"**You think we should touch them?" She asked.**

"**You think they're drugged, Detective Lowell?" Kate half teased.**

"**They could be, Detective McCardle," Allie answered "This is an alien planet."**

"**Or it simply could be a way to make contact."**

**Kate picked up the drink and took a sip and found that she liked it. Seeing the look of concern on Allie's face, she decided to play a trick on her. She slumped to the table, her head resting on the wooden surface.**

"**Kate?"**

**Allie shook Kate**

"**Kate, Please."**

**Kate took Allie's hand.**

"**Do you love me?"**

"**With all my heart," Allie answered "You know that. You're my best friend."**

"**And you'd die without me?"**

"**Yes, I would."**

**Kate suddenly sat up.**

"**Then thank god I'm not dying anytime soon."**

**Allie swiped Kate on the arm.**

"**That was not funny, Kate," She said.**

**Kate took another sip of her drink and gestured to Allie's. Allie sighed.**

"**Ok, you win."**

**Allie took a sip. Her eyes opened as the taste of the drink hit her taste buds.**

"**This is good," Allie admitted.**

**Kate touched Allie's arm. Their eyes met and looked into each others eyes for a full minute before Kate finally said:**

"**I wonder where our contact is?"**

**It was a question that seemed to trigger all sorts of answers. The first answer was the booth turning one hundred and eighty degrees and throwing them both down a slope. A few seconds of eternity, and some screams later, they hit some matting at the end of the ride. Allie picked herself up from the matting and rushed over to where Kate was sitting up. She helped Kate get to her feet.**

"**What the hell was that?" Kate asked.**

"**The answer to your question?" Allie suggested.**

"**Or a trap." **

"**Could be that," Allie agreed.**

**They waited briefly to be taken into captivity. There was nothing else they could do, as there seemed to be nowhere to hide, but to wait for those men with big guns they always seem to run into in these situations to come and slip those obligatory chains on their wrists. Over the last six months Kate, Allie, Cybill, Maryann, Laverne and Shirley had seen their fair share of chains. They had been chained to walls, hung in chains from ceilings, or sometimes chained together in dark dungeons. In six months, two divorcees from New York, an actress and a former socialite from Hollywood, and two former bottle cappers, and army reservists from Milwaukee had seen so many things, been in so much trouble, fought so many bad guys that they were in danger of being stars in a real life B movie. The day Rose, Donna and Martha took them on board the Tardis was the day their lives changed forever. It could be argued that finding out that they were alleged daughters of a mythical Saxon god was the moment their lives changed, but this was virtually the trip of a lifetime, and totally life changing, as well as terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. That was why when nobody with big guns arrived, there was a sense of relief and disappointment at the same time.**

"**Okay," Allie said "What now?"**

"**We find our contact."**

**They started walking down the corridor, trying every door they came too and finding them frustratingly locked.**

"**I wish they could have just taken us to our contact instead of throwing us down that damned chute," Allie complained.**

"**This is that film isn't it," Kate said.**

"**What film?"**

"**That James Bond film," Kate said "The one with Jane Seymour."**

"**Live and Let Die."**

"**That's the one."**

**Allie shrugged at the thought.**

"**So if we follow that logic," Allie said "We open a door, say this one and somebody looking like Jane Seymour will be there with some Tarot cards in front of her."**

**Kate looked at the door Allie was pointing to.**

"**Try it."**

"**Kate!"**

"**Humour me."**

**Allie held out her hands in surrender and tried the door. It opened at her touch. Allie froze, so did Kate. Allie looked at Kate and then took a deep breath. Kate took Allie's hand and squeezed it as Allie opened the door. There in front of them was 'Solitaire' with Tarot cards. Allie quickly shut the door again.**

"**You've got to be kidding me."**

"**Maybe we're dreaming this," Kate said.**

**Allie opened the door again and saw that 'Solitaire' was still there. She shut the door again.**

"**No dream."**

"**What do you want to do, Pal?"**

**Allie took a deep breath and entered the room, dragging Kate with her. The woman stood up.**

"**Detectives McCardle and Lowell, welcome."**

"**We're not Detectives," Kate said.**

"**Trust me, Mrs McCardle, you are," The Woman said "Please take a seat and I'll give you a reading."**

"**We're trying to find our contact," Allie said.**

"**I'm not that contact," 'Solitaire' said.**

"**Then…"**

"**But I may know where that contact is."**

"**How?" Kate asked.**

"**Through the cards."**

"**Why did I have feeling she was going to say that," Kate said.**

**She sat down. Allie looked at her in amazement.**

"**We can't stay here."**

"**Al, we need clues," Kate said "If this woman can tell us where our contact is through the cards…"**

**Allie sighed, shook her head and sat down next to Kate. 'Solitaire' went through the routine associated with a Tarot reading before placing six cards in a square on the table. As each card was turned over, she gave an interpretation of the meaning of the card. Three things emerged, they were in danger, anybody could have told them that, they were very close to finding the truth.**

"**In what way?" Allie pressed.**

"**Greyskull has two timed some very serious people, some very powerful people," 'Solitaire' said "People who would kill to protect themselves."**

"**And set outsiders up to take the fall for them?" Kate countered with.**

"**Very much so," 'Solitaire' answered "These people are so important that being seen to commit a capital crime would be disastrous for them. So they would either hire a hit man or set someone up to take the fall for them."**

"**Someone like Maryann Thorpe and Cybill Sheridan."**

"**Or Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell, or Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney," 'Solitaire' smiled "Mrs Thorpe and Ms Sheridan were just unlucky it was them."**

"**What about the witness?" Allie asked.**

"**Very close," 'Solitaire' said "But you may not find her alive."**

**Allie looked at Solitaire.**

"**You're kidding us, right?"**

"**Solitaire never jokes," The Woman said.**

**Both Kate and Allie froze for a moment and then laughed.**

"**Good one," Kate said.**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**You've just called yourself Solitaire."**

"**That is my name," Solitaire said.**

**Now Kate and Allie's mood changed to being quizzical. Solitaire smiled as she recognised what the joke was about.**

"**It isn't my fault that Ian Fleming created a character with not only my name but also my skills," Solitaire added "Maybe I should sue. What do you think?"**

"**Ian Fleming's dead," Kate said "It might be a bit difficult."**

"**Not as difficult as you may think," Solitaire said "And dead people can talk as well."**

"**How?"**

**Solitaire's smile broadened.**

"**Time is wasting," She said "You must leave."**

"**Where?" Allie asked.**

"**Follow your instincts," Solitaire answered.**

"**Our instincts?"**

"**You have very strong instincts, both of you," Solitaire "You have inherited those skills from your fellow Daughters and from Robert of Huntingdon and Marion of Leaford, use them."**

**Kate and Allie got up.**

"**Thank you," Kate said.**

"**I'm only helping the service of justice."**

"**What was the third thing you wanted to tell us?" Allie asked.**

**Solitaire turned over the last card. It was the lovers card.**

"**That's the two of you," Solitaire said "And Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Cybill Sheridan and Maryann Thorpe. Don't fight it, the die has already been cast, and has been the moment you met Laverne and Shirley. However, I suspect you already know that."**

**Kate and Allie looked at each other. That was probably true. They took each others hands and left. Solitaire shimmered into Athena.**

"**Be careful, Kate, Allie," Athena said "It hurts me that I can do no more."**

**With that Athena disappeared. **

**The Tardis Console Room**

"**I can't believe that our Solitaire was Athena in disguise," Allie said "Why didn't she just reveal herself to us."**

"**Because she couldn't get officially involved," Kate answered "This was the only way she could do it."**

**Allie looked at the Diary again. She was stunned when Donna told her and Kate that Athena was their Solitaire. When she was told why, she understood, but considering what happened next, they could have done with Athena's help.**

"**Thinking we could have done with her help?" Kate said.**

"**I love it when you can read my mind like that."**

"**Not really," Kate said "I was thinking of the same thing. If Athena had been with us, we wouldn't have fallen into that trap."**

"**Yeah!" Allie said**

**The thought of how they fell into that trap still rankled. They just walked through a door, feeling confident that nothing was going to happen and felt very hard taps on their heads. They could have used chloroform rather than coshes for god's sake.**

**Flashback - Kate and Allie's Prison**

"**Al?"**

**Allie opened her eyes and felt a blinding headache hit her like a tidal wave.**

"**Headache?"**

"**A whopper!" Allie agreed.**

"**Don't worry," Kate said "I feel the same way."**

**Allie looked down and saw the distressing sight of chains around her waist. She could also feel somebody tied to her.**

"**Don't worry, Al, it's me," Kate said.**

"**Why did they hit us like that?"**

"**They wanted to escape?"**

"**And tie us up like this?"**

"**They wanted to make sure we couldn't follow," Kate said "There's something else. Look ahead of you, Allie."**

**Allie looked up and saw the obvious sign of a dead woman slumped on the opposite wall. She stifled a natural urge to throw up at the sight ahead of her. **

"**Our contact?" **

"**I assume so."**

"**That's just great," Allie said "We're screwed."**

"**We could try and break these chains," Kate suggested "Our hands are free."**

"**We're not Superman, Kate," Allie said.**

"**But we are Daughters of Herne," Kate suggested again "Maybe we have Buffy Summers' slayer strength inherited within us."**

"**Or Willow and the Charmed Ones' magical abilities," Allie added "It's worth a try." **

**Both Kate and Allie managed to get up and start to pull on the chain that linked them to a solid and unmovable pole.**

"**It's not moving, Allie," Kate said.**

**Both Kate and Allie pulled at the chain even harder, using all of their combined weight and their combined strength to try and break the chain. It wouldn't break, it wouldn't even buckle. They sat back down again, defeated. Allie pulled at the chains that held her and Kate tightly together. They then thought about using inherited magic. Nothing happened.**

"**Why?" Allie slammed her hand on the concrete ground and almost wailed.**

"**Maybe something needs to happen for us to inherit those powers," Kate said "Some sort of union."**

**Allie took a deep breath and pulled at the chains around her waist.**

"**I'm really starting to hate chains," Allie said.**

"**You and me both, Pal."**

**Kate managed to turn herself around so that her head was resting on Allie's shoulder.**

"**You okay, Allie?"**

"**No better than our friend over there," Allie answered.**

"**We're not dead, Al."**

"**We may as well be," Allie said "Do Rose, Donna and Martha know where we are? No. And why weren't we killed? Why were we simply chained together like this."**

"**Allie!"**

"**Whoever did this to us has got something planned, something nasty."**

"**For god's sake, Allie!"**

**Kate held onto Allie tightly. The action released the tightness of the chain but so much that they could wriggle their way free, but enough for Allie to twist herself so that they were eyeball to eyeball, their faces and their bodies touching.**

"**I'm so scared, Kate."**

**Kate lightly touched Allie's head with hers.**

"**So am I, Pal."**

**They looked into each others eyes and saw something that they'd never seen before. The third thing that Solitaire had suggested was that they were lovers. Both Kate and Allie had scoffed at the idea, but now with them in this predicament, with their bodies touching like this, it was almost irresistible. But then Allie stopped.**

"**We can't do this."**

**Allie smiled.**

"**Not yet anyway?"**

**Kate kissed Allie on the cheek.**

"**Allie, you are a minx."**

**They rested each other's head on each other's shoulders, both holding onto each other to lessen the tightness of the chains around them, both feeling each other's breath on their shoulders, both hearing each other's beating hearts. Then Kate heard something other than Allie's heart, something sinister.**

"**Al, what's that?"**

"**What's what?"**

"**That ticking."**

**They both looked over and noticed for the first time a grey metallic box on a table.**

"**I hope that's not what I think it is," Allie said.**

**They got up and tried reaching the table but found that the chain held them back just out of reach. They could see, however, that the box was open and had what looked like a timing mechanism which was counting down from sixty minutes.**

"**Told you," Allie said.**

"**It's a bomb!" Both Kate and Allie screamed.**

**Both Kate and Allie tried to get as far away from the bomb as possible but found that they couldn't, the chain wouldn't let them. They tried pulling at the chain again, hoping that sheer panic would break that chain, it wouldn't budge. Allie could feel her breathing and her heart accelerating. Kate put her arms around her in an attempt to calm her down.**

"**We'll be alright."**

"**That's a bomb, Kate," Allie said "And in less than an hour it's going to go off and we're both going to be dead. How are we going to be alright?"**

"**Because Rose, Donna and Martha will find us."**

"**How? Telepathy?"**

"**They sent us here," Kate said "They know where we are."**

"**They don't know about this underground bunker."**

"**Allie, I'm trying to be positive here."**

**Allie sunk her head on Kate's shoulder. Kate could feel tears on her shoulder and started to stroke Allie's hair like a mother trying to calm a child.**

"**This is like that incident Laverne and Shirley told us about," Kate said.**

"**What incident?" Allie asked.**

"**Laverne and Shirley chained themselves together in an attempt to protest against having their electricity cut off by the Milwaukee Gas and Electric Company."**

"**And found themselves chained to a bomb," Allie said "That was three sticks of dynamite linked to a timer. Easy to deal with."**

"**Really?" Kate said.**

"**They opened the safe, threw the dynamite into it, and shut the safe door," Allie said "The safe cushioned the force of the explosion. Even I would have thought of that."**

**Kate glanced at the box.**

"**You've got to be kidding," Allie said "Firstly, there's no safe and even if there was a safe, could it contain the explosion? Secondly, that box is out of our reach. Thirdly, even if we could reach it how far could either of us throw it. Fourthly…."**

"**Alright! Alright! Allie, it's impractical," Kate said "What do we do?"**

"**Pray?"**

"**For what?"**

"**Wisdom? A miracle?"**

"**What we could do is search the body for clues."**

**Allie looked at the body perched up at the far wall.**

"**Who conducts the search?"**

**Kate looked at Allie. Allie violently shook her head.**

"**You've got to be kidding," Allie protested.**

"**You're in a better position than me," Kate said "And these chains are too tight for us to change places. You have to search the body."**

**Allie looked at the dead woman. Her face was a picture of fear and disgust.**

"**I want to die knowing who killed us," Kate said "Maybe she has the answers we need?"**

"**The person who killed her probably has the answers we need."**

"**Al, It's worth a look."**

**Kate nuzzled Allie's neck.**

"**Please?"**

**Allie sighed.**

"**You get the next dead body," Allie said "If we survive this."**

"**Scouts honour," Kate said "If we survive this."**

**Allie looked at Kate and took a deep breath. She and Kate then moved over to the dead body together. Allie looked at the body, and then at Kate again. Kate urged her to conduct the search. Allie took another deep breath and began the search. It wasn't long before Allie found a pass that proved who the dead body was. Her name was Elvira Costello, she was the personal secretary and lover of Senator Ron De Largo. De Largo was Greyskull's closest ally and personal friend. If he was involved in the assassination of Greyskull and the framing of Maryann and, by association, Cybill, then the implications were enormous and would mean that if they survived this, Rose, Donna, Martha, Laverne, Shirley, Cybill, Maryann, and Kate and Allie themselves would have to get out of New Texas fast.**

**"It's circumstantial," Kate suggested on seeing the pass.**

**"It's damning," Allie suggested in return.**

**They both turned to look at the grey box which housed the bomb and almost wanted to cry like babies. They had a lead, but there may well be no way they could follow up that lead unless they got out of these chains and out of the room before that bomb blew. Despair crept in and forced Kate to hold Allie closely as the latter broke down.**

**"How long do we have?" Allie finally developed the courage to ask.**

**"Do you really want to know?"**

**Allie nodded. Both Kate and Allie crawled over to the bomb and hauled themselves up. They could see that they only had thirty minutes.**

**"What do we do?" Allie asked.**

**"We could cry for help."**

**"Will they hear us?"**

**"We have to try something."**

**Allie looked at the body and then at the scared look on Kate's face.**

**"On three."**

**Kate nodded.**

**"One!"**

**"Two!" Kate added.**

**"Three!" They both said and then they shouted "HELP!"**

**It was the first of many cries.**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Both Kate and Allie looked at the grey box again. They had called for help at least once every two minutes for the last twenty minutes and nothing happened. No Rose, Donna or Martha, not even somebody investigating who was shouting for help. It was looking hopeless. Kate felt herself rocking Allie as tears cascaded from her eyes. Kate didn't feel any better. They were about to die and there was nothing they could do about it. Then out of of the pit of despair came rescue. The door blew open and Rose, Donna and Martha entered.**

**"Kate, Allie!" Donna said "Thank god. Are you okay?"**

**"Fine," Kate said "Just untie us and get us the hell out of here."**

**Donna produced a sonic screwdriver and used it to free Kate and Allie. At the same time Rose went to look at the bomb, whilst Martha examined the body.**

**"Her name is Elvira Costello," Allie said.**

**"Ron De Largo's personal secretary?" Martha said.**

**Allie nodded.**

**"That ties up with what we've found," Donna said "De Largo and Greyskull were business partners until Greyskull got a little greedy."**

**"De Largo had Greyskull killed, and set up Maryann and Cybill to take the fall," Kate deduced.**

**"How long have you known?" Allie asked**

**"We've suspected it for sometime," Martha said "It was only confirmed thirty seconds ago when you told us who she was. She was going to tell you everything. De Largo got to her first, and tried to get rid of the evidence by having you killed here and Maryann, Cybill, and probably Laverne and Shirley, killed whilst trying to escape justice, and definitely Rose, Donna and myself killed in some sort of accident."**

**"You could have told us," Allie countered.**

**"Guys, can we argue later," Kate said "That bomb is on a timer."**

**"There's plenty of time," Rose said taking the sonic screwdriver from Donna.**

**"You're kidding, right?"**

**Rose started to dismantle the bomb.**

**"She's not," Allie said.**

**"Rose?" Martha said.**

**"We have no choice," Rose said "There's enough explosives in this box to wipe out at least three blocks, and we don't have time to evacuate the area."**

**"Just shout bomb," Kate suggested "That will do it."**

**"That will create panic," Donna suggested "They'll be running around like headless chickens. If Rose cant defuse it in time, it will be a massacre."**

**Donna went over to join Rose.**

**"Can you do it?"**

**Rose looked at Martha, Donna, Kate and Allie.**

**"Yes."**

**"Oh hell!" Allie said.**

**"You don't have to stay," Martha said "You can find Laverne, Shirley, Cybill and Maryann and get them back to the TARDIS."**

**"And leave you three to die," Allie said "I don't think so."**

**"Who will fly the TARDIS if you die?" Kate added "We certainly can't, and I doubt Laverne, Shirley, Cybill or Maryann could either."**

**Rose, Donna and Martha looked at each other. Kate had a point. If they died, Laverne, Shirley, Cybill, Maryann, Kate and Allie would effectively be stranded on a planet that was prepared to have them all executed at the slightest infraction of the rules**

**"Then make sure that you write it up in the diary correctly," Donna said "No melodramatics. I don't like reading crap like that."**

**"We promise," Allie said.**

**"No crap," Kate finished "No melodramatics."**

**"All yours, Blondie," Donna said.**

**Rose looked at the bomb in front of her. Donna, at Rose's gesture, took a hold of the bomb to ensure that it was held still. Martha guided Kate and Allie out of the room to ensure that at least one of them would be alive to fly the TARDIS if Rose failed.**

**The Console Room**

**Kate stopped writing and looked at Allie. It wasn't even close. Five minutes later Rose and Donna emerged with Rose carrying the detonator in her hand. The Law Enforcement officials arrived to deal with the new deactivated bomb after Martha tipped them off. They were of course long gone in order to go after Laverne, Shirley, Cybill and Maryann.**

**"We promised them no crap, no melodramatics," Allie said.**

**Kate gave Allie the diary to read. Allie read the diary and looked at Kate.**

**"You sure you want to tell them that?"**

**"Someone has to," Kate said "They take way too many risks."**

**"They also take too many risks with their companions," Allie suggested "They did with us and Laverne and Shirley on New Texas."**

**"We had to for Cybill and Maryann's sake."**

**"The point is, Kate, that Cybill and Maryann shouldn't have been put in that position in the first place. Both Shirley and Cybill said we should have left when we saw that guy being executed for stealing."**

**Kate smiled.**

**"Probably the only time they've agreed on anything."**

**Allie allowed herself a smile at that suggestion.**

**"You have to admit, Al," Kate continued "That life with Rose, Donna and Martha isn't boring."**

**"Kate, It's bloody dangerous."**

**"But not boring?" Kate repeated "Just say so and I'll make them take us home."**

**Allie looked at Kate for a moment. It was true that she was missing Jennie and Chip, and Kate was more than likely missing Emma. However, Donna, Rose and Martha did say that this was important. They did say that she, Kate, Laverne, Shirley, Cybill and Maryann needed time together in order to bond, that lives depended on them growing and bonding together.**

**"It's up to you, Allie," Kate said "Just say the word and I will badger them until they do take us home."**

**"Do you want to?"**

**"Do you want the honest answer to that?"**

**"Yes."**

**"The answer is no."**

**"Why?"**

**"There's something invigorating about this life," Kate said "I feel alive, I feel refreshed."**

**"Life with me was boring then?"**

**"Far from it, Allie," Kate said "But we were both becoming stale. We needed to get away, to explore what it was like to be free, to be reckless."**

**"To be alive?"**

**"Exactly," Kate said "The last adventure showed how dangerous this life can be, but didn't you feel excited?"**

**"Kate, we were nearly blown up," Allie said "We were involved in a fire fight that could have got us killed. We were physically expelled from New Texas because we upset the apple cart. Better still, it's possible we could be married not only to each other, but also to Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Cybill Sheridan and Maryann Thorpe."**

**"Didn't you feel excited?" Kate repeated "Come on, admit it, you did."**

**"What about Emma?"**

**"Max needs to spend more time with her, and she has Charles and Claire," Kate said "And didn't Martha say that wouldn't be gone long."**

**Allie found a chair and sat down. She had to admit that she had been feeling a little restless, a little unfulfilled. Going back to school helped, but it wasn't filling the void that the divorce from Charles had created. She looked at Kate and felt something that had been missing for some time - Love. She loved Kate. When she played dead in that bar, her heart nearly stopped. When they were chained to that bomb, there was a sense of contentment, as bizarre as that sounded. She was going to die holding the woman who shared most of her life including its ups and downs, and that made her feel contented. She had to admit that she did feel excited about what happened next, that they played a leading part in the rescue of Laverne, Shirley, Cybill and Maryann from that mine they had been imprisoned in. Admittedly, Maryann, in particular, had started making their jailors life hell, but all four of them were close to death when Kate and Allie intervened. She had saved the lives of four people that mattered to her by doing something that Alison Adams Lowell had never done in her life. That made her feel good.**

**"It's your call, Allie."**

**Allie looked into Kate's eyes. She could see that Kate Hanlon McCardle wanted to go on. So did she.**

**"No Kate, you don't have to ask Rose, Donna and Martha to take us home. Charles and Claire can have Jennie and Chip for a bit longer."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Positive."**

**Kate hauled Allie to her feet and hurled her around in the same way that Robert of Huntingdon did all that time ago.**

**"I love you, Allie."**

**"I love you, Kate."**

**Kate released Allie and then took up the pen again, and began writing.**


End file.
